rebeld school
by alice9cullen
Summary: Bella es jugar Una chica chico Que es una mandada Una Escuela de reeducación Privada Para Los mas ricos del pais ... alli uno encuentra amigos , amor, Amantes , Enemigos ... Hasta Llegar al limite.Temas Un poco fuertes ..
1. Chapter 1

Soy Bella Swan, hija de Renee y Charlie. Tengo 19 años y he vivido siempre en internados pues mis padres no paraban de viajar por todo el mundo. He sido expulsada en mas de una ocasión y no me arrepiento de ello.

Me encanta leer, escribir, bailar y si los chicos....soy alta, con un cuerpo de modelo, morena con ojos de color chocolate. Actualmente, soy la chica playboy del año, tengo previsto hacer alguna que otra película pornográfica y me acuesto con mi profesor de literatura.

PROBLEMA: mis padres lo saben.

SOLUCIÓN FACIL PARA ELLOS: mandarme a un instituto de readucación para intentar que deje de ser yo, pero eso nunca lo conseguirán.

Dia1:

Estaba en el mercedes de mi padre enfurruñada hiendo hacia mi cárcel. Mi vida se había acabado, no me lo podía creer. Suerte que John mi representante me dio un teléfono móvil sin que nadie lo supiera para poder seguir en contacto y poder hacer mis películas.

Mi nueva clase se componía solamente de 18 personas que habían acabado literalmente con la paciencia de sus padres y habían acabado en ese infernal lugar.

Pensaba en todo lo que dejaba, dios era tan triste, pero por lo menos mi ropa, a la que adoraba, la llevaba conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a aquella casa un señor nos estaba esperando. Era alto, gordo y con barba. Se presento como Tomas. Mi padre después de saludarlo se marcho sin casi despedirse de mi alejando como no que estaba muy decepcionado con su querida hija.

Tomas me llevo a su despacho que era amplio, luminoso y muy mal decorado. Le faltaba personalidad según mi opinión, claro esta.

- Bien Bella, te estaré vigilando, no quiero que te acerques a los profesores, ni que bebas, ni fumes, es decir, quiero que te portes como nunca te has portado según mis informes.

- Tomy no seas injusto, se que me deseas- le dije mirándolo con mi mejor cara de seducción.

- Señorita- dijo nervioso- no vuelvas a insinuarte nunca, de acuerdo?

- Tienes miedo de caer? dije tocándome ligeramente mis pechos haciendo que se estremeciera.

- Basta de juegos. Ten tu horario, tu habitación es la D.

Salí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que bien mi diré era muy fácil de manipular- me encantaba jugar con mi cuerpo. La casa era muy amplia, moderna pero siempre pintada de blanco, se notaba que aquí llegaban personas ricas. Se me ha olvidado antes nombrar que mi padre es un hombre rico, mejor dicho, muy rico amo de la cadena Amanecer, de hoteles. Llegue a mi habitación y cuando entre vi a tres chicas sentadas en una mesa jugando a cartas. La mas pequeña, morena, con el cabello corto con puntas hacia cualquier dirección y con ojos verdes muy lindos se levantó y me abrazo. Me dijo hace tiempo que te esperaba hermana, soy Alice.... me sentí parte de ella, era estañopero estaba agusto con ella, se ppodíadecir que me ssentíacomo si eestuvieraen familia. Las otras dos chicas me miraban con la boca abierta:

- tu eres la modelo del playboy, verdad?- me pregunto una chica alta, con tez morena, ojos negros y bastante corpulenta. Junto a ella estaba otra chica bajita, rubia, con ojos azules.

-mm...si soy yo. Me llamo Bella, obvio por eso estoy aquí.

- hola yo soy Angela y esta es mi amiga Irina.

- encantada, y bien que se hace por aquí....me muero por una buena fiesta...

- y yo...pero las idiotas de la habitación A nos han quitado las salidas. Veras te explico, cada miércoles organizamos un torneo y el que gana sale. Hay 4 habitaciones, dos de chicos y dos de chicas. Se hacen torneos de deporte y quien los gana puede hacer lo que quiera el fin de semana. Los otros se quedan aquí.

- nosotras, siempre nos quedamos aquí- dijo Angela.

No me lo podía creer, dios tenia que hacer algo para espabilar a esas chicas, bueno mas concreta mente a las dos ultimas...pero me caían bien.

- porque os mandaron aquí?

- bueno Alice por coger con su novio en el despacho del director, Angie por consumir cocaína y yo por acostarme con mi padrastro....y tu??

- bueno aparte de hacer una que otra peli porno, salir en las revistas en bolas, ir a fiestas playboy y acostarme con mi profesor de literatura Matt por nada mas...

Todas empezamos a reír y Alice dijo: ya veras los chicos cuando te vean, tienen un póster tuyo gigante en su habitación. Bueno en las dos habitaciones.

- me muero de hambre, mmmm ahora que lo pienso mañana es miércoles, tenemos que ganar. Es el cumple de nacho vidal y no me lo pienso perder.

- vamos a comer dijo alice.

Nos marchamos alice y yo pues las dos ultimas no tenían hambrea, supuse que se veían gordas y no querían comer para no engordarse. Aunque en mi opinión la belleza no lo hace el cuerpo, pues hay chicos que las prefieren rellenitas y otras muy delgadas.

Entramos en un salón con mesas redondas y todos se nos quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Distingi una mesa con tres ángeles venidos directamente desde el cielo para poder coger con ellos. Lastima que estaban pegados con tres chicas rubias, bueno ese no era un problema. El primero era muy musculoso, moreno con ojos negros y cara de demonio. El segundo era rubio, con ojos azules y muy sexy y el tercero era mi dios personal. Alto, musculoso, ojos verdes y con el pelo cobrizo.

En la otra mesa estaban siete chicos. Todos mirándome. Fuimos a ver que había de comer y me compre una ensalada de pollo y una tortilla. Alice compro lo mismo que yo y nos sentamos.

- dios, quiero cerveza, la necesito......aaaaa....por cierto y esos bombones- dije señalando a la mesa donde estaban mis dioses...

- son Emmet, mi hermano, Jasper y Edward, mi otro hermano y las que están con ellos son Tanya, Jessica y Lauren. Que raro que no este Rosalie con ellas....antes eramos inseparables pero ahora ya ni nos hablamos....por culpa de ellas, nos consideran nerds- dijo con tono apenado.

En la otra mesa esta: James, Aro, Marco,Mike, Eric, Tyler y Ben. Tyler y Ben viven con mis hermanos pero casi no se hablan aunque Rosalie tontea a veces con Marco.

- Porque están aquí? pon-mee en antecedentes- los chicos aun estaban en choc y yofingíaa que ni leshabíaa mirado. A las tres pendejas se les veía cara de odio y temor.

- mmmm haber: Emmet se acostó con su profesora y con la directora del otro instituto, Edward es nimfomano y exadicto a la heroína al igual que Jasper. Tanya, Jessica y y Lauren por putas. Roaslie por alcohólica, James robo el vehículo de su madre y lo estrello contra el comedor de su casa, Aro y Marco pusieron una bomba en su colegio para no hacer un examen, Mike, Eric, Tyler y Ben son drogadictos.

- vaya tela, porque no me presentas a tus hermanos...va Alice....le dije con voz de cachorrito abandonado...me moría de ganas por coger....

Alice se levanto y fue hacia Emmet que aun seguía con la boca abierta y se tiro encima de el.

- Ey enana!!!!! porque no nos presentas a Isabella...- bien pensé para mi misma, saben quien soy....pero aun no me quería mover por no parecer ansiosa...así que hice como si no escuchara.

- Bellaaaa- grito Alice- ven corre!!!!!

me levante con aires de super modelo y fui hacia la mesa.

- Buenas, que querías Alice? dije con despreocupaciónn viendo como Alice meveíaa con una sonrisa.

- Pues presentarte a mi familia estos son Emmet y Edward.

Emmet se levanto muy nervioso y me dio dos besos dios como me ponía. Edward también se levanto y nos dimos un beso en los labios haciendo que todos se quedaron pasmados de la sorpresa.

El otro ángel se levanto y se presento con Jasper quien me saludo con un lindo abrazo que aprovecho para recorrer cada parte de mi espalda hasta tocar mi firme culo.

Las otras tres chicas se presentaron y se fueron enojadas.

- huyyy chicos creo que os habéis quedado sin mojar esta noche- dije con cara de pena mientras me sentaba entre Jasper y edward. Alice se sentó al lado de su hermano Emmet con cara incomoda.

- eso tiene solución....jugamos a la botella esta noche en mi habitación??? pregunto Jasper.

- mmm....bueno y porque no.....quien jugara???? conteste a punto de decir siii!!!! tendré sexoo!!!!!!

- bueno podemos ir vosotros, Ben, Tyler, Angela, Irina, tu y yo- dijo alice

- irina??' no por dios, tiene un polvo horrible- dijeron los tres con cara de asco...

- bueno sino viene irina lo dejamos correr, no Alice..dije yo con cara de inocencia..

- no, no era un decir quedamos de aquí 15 minutos? dijo edward

- mmmm si le susurre en sus labios haciéndole excitarse y obtener una clara visión de su miembro abultado.

Edward gruño y me beso con lengua haciendo que me mojara completamente con ganas de mas. Lastima que duro poco.

-nos vemos....y me marche. Alice estaba a mi lado contándome que le gustaba Ben y que quería coger con el. Llegamos a la habitación y le comentamos a las chicas. Aceptaron gustosas.

Me fui al baño y me duche. Me puse un corsé rojo que resaltaban mis pechos y un tanga de conjunto. De ropa me puse una camisa larga con unos tacones se me veía muy sexy. Entre en la habitación de Alice y la vi indecisa.

Alice que te pasa? dije mientras me miraba con la boca abierta.

- dios perra están muy sexy casi que me hago lesbiana para coger contigo y probarte....

-mmmm no me lo digas dos veces duendebich, no sabes que ponerte verdad???

-nops...

-mmmmm....empece a ver su armario, dios era genial, era casi mas grande que mi habitación.....ponte esto dije dándole un vestido con un gran escote y que dejaba su espalda descubierta corto por debajo de sus rodillas de color purpura..

- Bella es muy atrevido solo vamos a jugar a la botella

-quieres coger con Ben o no???

-sips, pero...

- pues no me discutas.

Salí de su habitación y fui a nuestro pequeño comedor. Allí estaban Angie y Irina sentadas con un chándal y nada sexys....

- dios no queréis coger verdad???

- y tu si no???

Alice salio muy sexy y nos fuimos a la habitación B allí estaban con Vodka, Whisky y Tequila. Cuando me vieron Tyler y Ben casi les da un paro cardíaco. Edward me saludo con un beso con lengua al igual que jasper y Emmet me toco el culo. Me senté al lado de Alice.

- Bien estas son las reglas, no hay reglas. Primera ronda besos o un chupito, segunda prueba.

Giramos la botella y cayo sobre Jasper.

- Jasper besa a Irina o bebe tres chupitos en el ombligo de Emmet- dije yo.

Cogió tres vasos haciendo que Irina se viera triste y Emmet se subió la camiseta con cara de pocos amigos mientras edward me tocaba muy descaradamente.

Bebió tres chupitos de tequila y me beso mientras Edward aun seguía tocándome.

Ahora el giro la botella y le toco a angela.

- Besa a Emmet y bebete después con Bella un baso entero de whisky

Angela beso a Emmet y cogió un baso donde puso whisky se bebió la mitad y la otra me la bebí yo. Edward me estaba tocando las tetas pasando del juego.

Angela giro la botella y le toco a Alice.

- Alice besa a Ben. Esta encantada lo hizo mientras sus hermanos ponían cara de asco por la escena. Para no interrumpir a mi amiga le bese al cuello a Edward haciendo que el gimiera de puro placer.

Alice giro la botella y me toco a mi.

- prueba o beso bellita???

-mmmm prueba....

- chupale la polla a quien quieras....

- mmmm elijo a edward y a jasper.

-a los dos??? grito irina exasperada.....

-mmm si....

- y a mi porque no???? dijo emmet

- otro dia emmy!!!!!!

Baje la cremallera a los dos y siendo una maestra como era empece a lamer la pollade Edward muy suavemente mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la polla de Jasper. Los dos empezaron a gemir cuando empece a subir y a bajar mi cabeza y mi mano en sus respectivos miembros.

Mi boca iba del miembro de jasper al miembro de edward sin parar y mis dos manos estaban subiendo y bajando sin parar.

ahhhh bella mas, estoy a punto de irme....dijo jasper

mmmmm no pares dijo edward

Mis movimientos fueron mas bruscos y al fin los dos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez. Me levante y vio a todos con la boca abierta. Emmet, Tyler y Ben estaban con una exitación mas que notoria. Me senté al lado de Alice y empece a girar la botella.

Angie te toca......mmmm.....besa a la chica que quieras

que?? dijo angela con voz aun entrecortada

pues eso, te reto a besar a la chica que quieras de nosotras o a beber un medio litro de tequila

mmm- angela estaba roja como un tomate- elijo a …...Irina

Angela se acerco a Irina y se dieron un corto y casto beso. Mientras Angela iba a girar la botella sintieron que alguien golpeaba la puerta, deprisa fueron a esconder las botellas y a coger los libros para hacer ver que estaban estudiando.

Entro Erin el profesor de Sociologia, el guardia que vigilaba por las noches.

niñas a su habitación son mas de las dos y aun estáis aquí.

Ok, profe...nos vamos....ciaooooo- dijo bella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Erin.

En el pasillo Bella se había quedado con ganas de mas, quería estar con alguien a si que le pidió el numero de móvil de Edward a Alice.

"_ven a mi habitación, es la D, ya lo sabes.....estoy tan mojada......que si no vienes en 5 minutos voy a coger mi vibrador_ y......._tener un orgasmo sin ti " B.S_

Edward estaba en su habitación sin poder dormir a causa del calentón en el que Bella le había dejado cuando recibió el mensaje. Se quedo parado.

" _ahora mismo vengo...me traigo a Jasper" E.C_

Salio de su habitación y vio a su amigo viendo porno en el sofá a punto de masturbarse.

Jasper tio vamos a la habitación de Bella, mira el mensaje...

ufff.....vamos- se levantaron y fueron corriendo a la habitación D.

Nunca habían estado allí......les abrió la puerta Irina:

ei, que hacéis aquí? Pregunto esta estañada- a ya se queréis algo de mi chicos???

no, de ti no gracias- dijo Jasper con cara de asco. Cual es la habitación de Bella???

La 2 D- contesto dolida. Que se había pensado Jasper, le había dado todo, había perdido su virginidad por él y nada, el solo la había usado como si fuera un trapo que se usa y se tira.

Estaban nervioso pero ansiosos cuando entraron vieron a Bella con un conjunto negro de encaje que resaltaba su bella figura.

Sin decir nada mas Bella se aproximo a los chicos y mientras besaba a Jasper, Edward la tocaba. Primero sus pechos, luego su cuello y rozo su parte mas intima. Mientras Jasper continuaba besando a Bella, Edward le quito sus sostén y lamió sus pechos, los pellizco..... Bella fue apagando el beso con Jasper para girar la cabeza y besar a edward mientras Jasper se concentraba en la zona intima de Bella masaje-ando-la con la mano y lamiéndola....mientras bella intentaba gemir Edward no daba tregua en sus insaciables besos que hacían que Bella necesitara mas. Al cabo de un rato bella exploto con un orgasmo.

Se levanto desnuda y volvieron a besarse pero quitando-les la ropa a los dos. Mientras ella les quitaba la ropa, Jasper le besaba la espalda. Edward se sentó en el sofá y Bella le empezó a lamer mientras que a Jasper le daba un masaje con su mano.

Empezó a subir y bajar su cabeza haciendo que Edward sentiría que era la mejor chupada del mundo y antes de correrse la levanto y mientras Bella le chupaba el miembro a Jasper, él la penetró.

Empezó con pequeñas embestidas y fue acelerando cada vez mas fuerte, mas fuerte, mas fuerte. Jasper, también quería, así que Edward la penetro por detrás y el por delante a la misma vez.....

mmm....joder mas mas- porfavor Jasper Edward no paréis....

joder bella.....aaaahhh!!!!!

mas fuerte joder.....dios, dios.......

no es dios nena, somos nosotros....consiguió decir Jasper entre gemidos.

Los tres llegaron a la vez al orgasmo....y pasaron toda la noche sin parar. Mientras Jasper descansaba, Edward lo hacia con Bella y así sucesivamente hasta que salio el sol.

Por otra parte Bella sin el permiso de Alice le envió un mensaje a Ben muy provocativo que hizo que Alice y Ben lo hicieran.

Cuando Bella se levantó, ellos ya no estaban......y fue a la habitación de Alice para ver a su nueva amiga.

Buenos dias perra- ella estaba durmiendo y a su lado estaba Ben- Buenos días hombreton!!!

Bella Bich, piérdete...contesto Alice aun dormida y muy muy pero que muy feliz.

O te levantas y hablas conmigo o os hago una foto y la paso a internet....y no creo que ha Emmet le guste verte...ni al director....

ok!! Ben amor vete, nos vemos luego....y tu perra espera aquí....

Bella se sentó en su cama y espero que esta saliera del lavabo.

dios tu hermano y Jasper son los nuevos dioses del sexooo----

ya te oi ya..... dios dios dios gemió Alice haciendo que las dos se rieran...

y tu que con ben??? duendeputiii???

mmmm....genial, sabes creo qyue vamos a salir juntos...

no!!! no me hagas esto...plis plis no te ates a nadie....plis....

aixxx Bella no se.....

Bueno este sábado en la fiesta playboy cambiaras de opinión.....debemos ensayar algún numerito...mmm....alguna vez te has liado con una chica??

mmm, no...pero no me importa probar y si es contigo mejor...

perfecto, esta tarde vamos de compras para nuestro numerito....se lo voy a pedir a Angie y a Irina...por cierto....viste la cara de ella cuando les hice una mamada a...

si, esque Irina siempre ha querido estar con ellos y una vez lo intentó y lo hicerón pero si te he visto no me acuerdo...piensa que las tres somos nerds...

que??? vosotras no soys nerds ni yo voy a serlo......ya pensaré algo

por cierto... como vamos a ir de compras....solo nos dejan salir los fines de semana si ganamos la competición de mañana...

no problem Tommy me ayudará...

Tomy? El director?

Sips, el mismo..

Alice y Bella ha partir de esa noche se hicieron inseparables, mejores amigas. Ahora tenían que poner todo su empeño para ganar la prueba que el miércoles tenían para poder salir de fiesta. Mientras tanto Bella fue a hablar con su director y consiguió que esa tarde fueran de compras.

Edward y Jasper después de la mejor noche de su vida volvieron a su habitación. Jasper le pidió el numero de móvil de Bella pues el lo tenía. Se ducharon y se cambiaron sin poder dormir pues solo faltaba una hora para empezar las clases.

dios, Bella es.....no tengo palabras- dijo Jasper mientras desayunaban tortilla, salchichas, bistec, tenían mucha hambre y aunque nunca usaban la cocina ese día valía la pena.

Irina, es super pesada...que no ve que no nos interesa...dios que pelmazo de chica....no la soporto la verdad...

Mientras hablaban Ben entró con la misma ropa de anoche. Los dos levantaron la ceja en modo de incredibilidad....

que la noche? movidita? Pregunto Edward

no mas que la vuestra....aaaa bella, aa bella....aunque no os culpo.....

como lo sabes?

He estado con tu hermana y la quiero...creo que se puede decir que somos novios- dijo Ben a modo defensivo.

ok cuñado tranqui... pero cuidate de Emmet puede que te de una paliza o dos...

En esos momentos entro Emmet.

Hola niños!!! dios que es tanta comida.....que os dio mucha caña Lauren y Jessica hermano??

nops, pero Bella es insaciable....

BELLA.....HABEIS ESTADO CON BELLA Y NO ME LO HABEIS DEICHOOO....UN TRIOOO.....NO ME LO PUEDO CREER...

tio calma......respira.....paso de que Jessica y Lauren se enteren

Emmet estaba que no se lo creía, putos nimfomanos.....jowww el también quería....nunca le decían de hacer un trio, siempre iban ellos dos...

ok y que'? Como fue??

espectacular

sin palabras

que cabronazos!!!!! bueno yo estuve con Tanya..

si si claro hermano es lo mismo dijo con aires de grandeza

Se vistieron con Jeans y una camiseta de distinto color cada uno y se fueron a su clase. Se sentaron a sus respectivos asientos y esperaron a que sus " novias", " pasatiempo" o como quieras decirlo llegaran para comerles el culo....les subían el ego...

Mientras Alice entraba y se colocaba en su asiento habitual, delante de todo. Estaba muy contenta y feliz, en un solo dia había conocido a su mejor amiga y había tenido sexo con su alma gemela... estaba nerviosa por si podían salir hoy hacia como seis meses que no iba de tiendas y lo necesitaba...pero siempre perdían...

Bella después de conseguir con bastante rapidez el pase para esa tarde fue a su clase vestida con un short blanco, una playera azul y unos zapatos de tacon del mismo color que la playera. Alice llevaba un vestido marrón y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Las dos iban maquilladas muy tenuemente. Cuando iba a entrar a su clase vio a una chica alta, rubia hablando con un hombre mayor que ella. Por casualidades de la vida justo en el momento que se iba el chico la rubia la vio y la saludo.

hola me llamo Rosalie

yo Bella

eres la chica playboy verdad??

si, tu también podrías serlo si quisieras

en serio??? de verdad???? dijo esta ilusionada

si, si quieres cuando busquen alguna modelo o algo te lo digo...

ok!! gracias.

Mientras hablaban llegaba Irina y Angela las dos vestidas sin ninguna gracia o gusto. Angela la saludo muy cariñosamente pero Irina ni la miró.

esa chica, es mas rara...ni me conoce y me mira con una cara que ya ves

estas en la habitación D??

sips, por?

Si quieres puedo hablar con alguien y te pasa a la A...

No gracias...en serio pero eso nunca lo haría, no sin Alice en pocas horas se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga... esa chica es genial!!

si, lo es.....

y porque no vas con ella??? sabia la respuesta pero quería oír su versión

pues....no se....supongo que nos hemos distanciado...

ok, vamos dentro???

sips vamos...

Mientras Tanya, Jessica y Lauren estaban sentadas sobre sus " novios" hablando con ellos y tocándoles.....

Bella entró hablando aún con Rosalie y vio a Alice en la primera fila.

Perra que haces??? miro Bella a Alice como si estuviera loca y haciendo que toda la clase se girara....

nada...por? Miro a Bella estañada

paso de sentarme delante, ven....se fue hacia Mike, Tyler que estaban hablando y les dijo: niños, please os importa cambiarnos el lugar...es que estamos en primera fila y tengo miedo de perder la vista...

si, si no sufras....

Alice siéntate.

Tanya, Jessica y Lauren se quedaron sin palabras....

esas chica de que va....

que se cree.....si solo es una puta de tres al cuarto...

Tias no os paséis he hablado con ella y es de muy buena honda....

ni de coña, no te le acerques Rose...si no quieres pasar a la habitación D.

Bella lo escucho todo y ante la mirada gacha de Alice digo.

Rose para mi seria un placer tenerte en nuestra habitación, si quieres, no tienes por que estar con esas cabeza hueca que van de sexys pero no lo son....si quieres hablo con el director y te cambias...

gracias Bella...no se...

si te cambias no vuelves a nuestra habitación....seras una nerd mas- dijo Tnaya de modo cortante

perdón! Quien es una nerd aquí?? mmm yo creo que nadie...

sabes que Tanya estoy harta de ser tu perrito faldero, Bella me cambio y hazme un hueco que me siento contigo y con Alice, si quieres Alice???

si!!!!!! dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

guay!!! ya somos tres que vamos de tiendas esta tarde....voy hablar con Tommy!!! dijo Bella con la mirada curiosa de todos...

Tommy? Dijo Emmet....quien es Tommy??

hay Emmy!!! es el dire.....dios mira que no saberlo....ahora vengo voy a arreglarlo.

Mientras Bella se iba hacia el despacho del director, Alice y Rosalie volvieron a ser amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero de todo decir que los personajes son de la gran escritora stephenie meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes. ( escenas y lenguaje un poco fuertes)

**COMPETICIÓN: **

Bella entraba en el despacho del director. Tomas estaba sentado en su sillón mirando el programa de reeducación de los chicos.

- Hola Tomy! esa niña le ponía nervioso...era tan sexy pero no quería pensar eso..

- Bella, soy tu director, te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Tomy...

- Bueno direc- dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en su mesa y bajaba la cabeza para que el director le mirara su escote-necesito dos favores. Uno que Rose también tenga un pase excepcional para esta tarde y dos que haya un cambio de habitación. Veras- dijo mientras se sentaba en su regazo- mi nueva amiga Rosalie Hale tiene problemas con Tanya y sus amigas, y quería ver si las podías cambiar de habitación por Irina por ejemplo...

- Bella, esto es improcedente.....no puedo...

- porfi, prometo que me comportare- dijo Bella mientras le tocaba su corbata.- seré muy muy muy buena....y no volveré a importunarlo...

- vale, pero es lo último señorita no tendrá un trato preferente.

- gracias!!!!- dijo levantándose del regazo de su director y saliendo de su despacho.

Bella se fue sonriendo hacia su clase, que por cierto ya había empezado. La profesora se llamaba Maria y daba Ingles. Maria era muy poco afeminada no vestía como una mujer, no era nada femenina y odiaba las bellezas. Hace años le habían roto el corazón cuando el amor de todo su vida lo dejo por una chica mucho mas bella y joven.

Bella entro sin llamar a la puerta..

- señorita, ve la hora que es? mientras la miraba y pensaba otra barbie

- oh!! lo siento de veras....pero es que estaba hablando con el director...

- pase pero sera su última vez, su nombre?

- Bella Swan señora

-siéntase, rápido y la próxima vez llame a la puerta que es de mala educación entrar sin llamar.

Bella se sentó entre Alice y Rosalie.

- Niñaaa a partir de ahora duermes con nosotras y esta tarde compras!!! dijo en un susurro...mientras las tres se abrazaban.

Cuando acabo Ingles, empezaron con sexología y cual es mi sorpresa, el hombre con quien intimaba mi nueva amiga era el profesor! Un pivonazo que se llamaba Sam.

- niñaaa!!!! vaya veo que quieres profundizar con la materia....creo que debes sacar excelentes por los trabajos de clase y los de fuera de clase....debes estar muy ocupada en tus quehaceres... jajajajaj- reímos Alice y yo a todo pulmón mientras Rosalie se ponía la cara roja de vergüenza.

Mientras tanto Edward y Jasper no podían dejar de recordar la noche anterior...dios......

hola, buenos días. Veo que hay una alumna nueva, voy a pasarte un test para averiguar su nivel de sexologia...

ok profe!

Bella cogió la hoja de exámenes y empezó a hacerlo. Dios era muy pero que muy fácil...al cabo de 5 minutos Bella había finalizado con la sorpresa de este que había hecho un examen bastante difícil y no calculaba que acabara antes de que acabar la clase.

Mientras todos copian el esquema que había apuntado en la pizarra vio que no había fallado ninguna respuesta al contrario se la veía muy enterada en la materia.

profe, lo he hecho bien?? Bella sabia que si pero quería que Edwrad y Jasper lo oyeran, aunque no quería reconocerlo le molesto que aun no la hubieran dicho nada.

Tiene un 10 señorita.

Jasper y Edward no se extrañaron....

Después de hacer sexologia, tuvieron también matemáticas, literatura y biología.

El director mientras estaban en matemáticas llamó a Rose y a Irina. Irina no se lo tomo nada mal pues no le caía nada bien la chica nueva y aunque Tanya, Jessica y Lauren no les cayeran bien lo prefería a cualquier otra cosa.

Estaban en la habitación D preparándose para toda una tarde de compras. Angie no había querido ir porque según ella había de estudiar, nadie se lo creía.

Los chicos estaban con sus novias al lado de sus coches limpiándolos por hacer algo cuando vieron que Irina llegaba.

Hola chicas, me han cambiado de habitación. Soy su nueva compañera!!

ok, pero cuando estemos acompañadas no vengas,ok?? dijo Jessica mientras besaba a Edward y le tocaba su miembro muy descaradamente.

Jess no seas tan obvia...ya tenemos suficiente con una golfa en clase no es necesario tener dos. Por cierto Irina, mañana hay prueba....no quiero que nos hagas quedar en ridículo así que no vas a participar, ya he hablado con el dire,ok?? pero no te decepciones solo lo hago porque no has entrenado con nosotras....este finde te pones al dia y felicidades!!! ya no eres una chica nerd!!!- dijo mientras se abrazaban.

Gracias, bueno me voy a estudiar.

Bella, Alice y Rose estaban en su habitación bailando mientras se vestían para ir de compras. Bella se puso una minifalda con una playera palabra de honor de color azul con unos sandalias con tacones de mas de 10 cm. Se maquilló remarcando sus ojos y acentuó sus pómulos con colorete. Se puso un poco de labial. Rose se puso unos shorts y una playera rosa con unos tacones negros. Por último, Alice con su cuerpo de duende se puso unos jeans apretados que marcaban su cintura y una playera roja. Mientras ellas dos se maquillaban Bella fue al cuarto de Angie. Estaba pintada de rosa con posters de dibujos manga.

- niña, seguro que no quieres venir?? se que soy nueva y que casi no me conoces pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, no quiero que te sientes sola.

- No, Bella tranquil, en serio ir, no me apetece ir.

- Ok, pero te voy a comprar algo, no puede ser que seas la única que no tenga nada.

- Gracias, eres demasiada buena o mala...porque anda que no gritaste ayer noche..

- jjajajaj- tranqui angie- te compro tapones para los oídos?

- Mmmm....si mejor- dijo angela abrazando a Bella.

Bella salio de la habitación de Angela y vio que Rose y Alice ya la esperaban en el sofá.

- como vamos a ir al centro???pregunto Rose.

- Mierda, esta muy lejos???

- sips, como 15 km...no me digas que no tienes coche??

- nop, estoy castigada aquí así que no puedo tener a mi bebe....alguien de aquí tiene coche??

- mmmm.....................Emmet,Aro y Edward.

- Ok, vamos a pedírselo a Emmet o a Edward..

Alice, Bella y Rose fueron en busca de los hermanos de Alice y por su sorpresa estaban cuidando a los coches con sus perras particulares.

Emmet, edward y Jasper estaban acabando de retocar sus coches mientras eran observados por sus chicas cuando Alice fue hacia Emmet y este la abrazo. Por otra parte Edward y Jasper no podían dejar de ver a Bella. Estaba deslumbrante aunque Rose también pero al estar con el profe pasaban de intentar algo.

- ey enana!!!!

- emmet!!! me dejas el coche??? dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

- Ni hablar, estas loca!!! mi bebe no se lo dejo a nadie....

- vamos emmet, porfa estamos sin coche- dijo Rose.

- Que no!!!

- pues tu edward! Dijo Bella

- mi coche??? ni hablar. Contesto este mirándola con lujuria.

Entonces recibió un mensaje.

"_si me lo dejas el conjunto que me compraré dejare que me lo quites sino no me volverás a tocar" B.C_

Edward se quedo mirando fijamente a Bella.

- vale, tener pero como le pase algo a mi coche veréis.

- Thanks eddie!!! dijo Bella mientras cogía las llaves del coche- conduzco yo... vamos chicas!!!

Jessica no se lo podía creer su Eddie le había dejado su coche a Bella!!! y encima le había dejado decir Eddie!!!!

eddie!!! te ha dicho Eddie y no le has dicho nada!!! porque bebe??

bebe??? quieres que te compre pañales o que??? dijo Bella que reía por la situación.

Nops, creo que lo que mi hermanito necesita es un chupete...

Las tres reían sin parar mientras Bella encendía el coche y se iban sin dejar que este se defendiera. Bella conducía muy rápido y con las indicaciones de ambas llegaron al centro comercial en muy poco tiempo.

Al llegar empezaron a recorrer las mas selectas tiendas del centro comercial.

Se compraron el traje de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nacho Vidal y Bella les contó que harían un numero en plan lésbico las tres, para un buscador de estrellas muy reconocido, por ello entraron en una tienda erótica. Iban a ir de Vampiresas y el espectáculo lo tenían que ensayar en esos días.

En la misma tienda se compraron muchos objetos sexuales: manillas, vibrador, látigo...de todo un poco y un disfraz de policia.

Luego fueron a Women Secret a comprarse cada una 7 conjuntos muy sexys de lencería, unos bañadores tanga.

Se compraron camisones casi transparentes, pijamas......fueron a la tienda de deportes Today, muy famosa por ser una de las mas caras del país y se compraron tres uniformes para las pruebas muy sensuales. Bella también le compró a Angela los uniformes.

Cuando llegaron al coche de Edward cargaban como 20 bolsas cada una: entre ropa, vestidos, lencería y juegos eróticos, zapatos, maquillaje, perfumes, joyas, complementos, bolsos y alcohol iban que no podían de tanto que llevaban.

- Alice,please conduce tu que estoy agotada- dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en el puesto del copiloto y cogia el movil de Alice para llamar a Ben:

- ring...ring...alo? Conesto Ben

- ei Ben soy Bella, oye hemos comprado alcohol y ya sabes Alice se muere por verte, ya me ha dicho que estas bien dotado.....dile a Edward Bebe que ya llegamos que si quiere ver si su coche sigue vivo que venga con Jasper y Emmet en el aparcamiento,ok?

- Ok, Bella los busco y se lo digo.

- Vente a la habitación en 20 minutos,ok?

- Ok, nos vemos

- Ciao

- Ciao

Alice estaba con los ojos en blanco.... dios miooo!!! Ben en su habitación....el amor esta en aire, ella ya sabia que eran almas gemelas aunque el nunca se había fijado en ella...pero eso ya no importaba...

Ben cuando colgó fue en busca de Edward, Jasper y Emmet vete saber donde estaban....aunque no se llevaban muy bien por lo menos no le trataban mal y la convivencia era buena...

Edward, Jasper y Emmet estaban jugando al billar sin las novias, que raro penso Ben....

- Ei- dijo Ben- he hablado con Bella...me ha dicho que si quieres ver tu coche vivo que los tres las esperéis en el estacionamiento.

- Dios Bolsas!!!!!- dijo Jasper- vamos antes que le peguen fuego a tu coche, total no creo que hayan comprado tantas cosas, no??

- eso espero, eso espero....

Dejaron la partida y fueron a buscarlas, cuando llegaron Alice acababa de entrar y estaba aparcando. Vieron el coche repleto de bolsas y las tres se las veía agotadas.

- Buenas Bebe!!!! mira te he traído pañales....dijo tirando le una bolsa con pañales y condones.....

- ayer por la noche no decías lo mismo..... o un bebe puede hacer lo que yo hago...aunque gracias por los condones.

- de nada....quien nos ayuda con las bolsas....a ver...voluntarios...

Nadie dijo nada y estaban todos estáticos....

- Va nadie nos ayuda?? va si lo hacéis os invito a nuestra habitación a beber tequila...

- ok, Bella tu mandas- dijo Emmet haciendo una reverencia.

- Gracias Oso!!!! o ya os tengo apodos: Bebe, Oso y Tiger- dijo Bella aplaudiendo.

- Tiger? Porque tiger???

- no creo que Edward quiera saberlo- dijo Bella con ojos sexys......era broma bebe....

- vamos? Dijo Alice que de aquí unos 20 minutos viene Ben a la habitación y Rose a quedado con su profe....

- vamos- dijeron los tres.

Cogieron las bolsas y mientras andaban veían lo que habían comprado....que???? objetos sexuales, disfraces de vampiresas... dios solo de verlo los chicos se les empezó a hacer el pantalón mas y mas pequeño.

Llegaron y se sentaron en el salón de las chicas.

Bella, Alice y Rose fueron a darle su regalo a Angie quien estaba leyendo un libro de Sthepen King....se emociono y salio para ver a los chicos...bueno, mas bien a Emmet. Angie estaba super enamorada de Emmet.

Bella estaba colocando su ropa y sus objetos personales cuando alguien se coloco muy cerca de ella. Ella estaba agachada pero sus piernas estaban rectas y notaba el miembro de alguno de los tres. Sabia quien era cuando el empezó a hablar con su voz aterciopelada...

- Bella, et he dejado el coche......cuando vas a enseñarme como te queda la ropa??

mmm...cuando se vayan te are un estriptise de lo bien que te has portado y luego te atare para que pruebes el cielo y te dejare que me ates para que hagas todo lo que quieras en mi, todo.... dijo gimiendo ese todo mientras con su mano recorría el pantalón de Edward....solo de pensarlo haces que este bien húmeda...mmm dijo en su oreja mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Mmm- gruño Edward- estoy deseando....por cierto, dime Bella porque has puesto tiger como apodo a Jasper?

Ya te he dicho que no lo quieres saber- pero Edward se aproximo con su boca hacia la suya y noto su aliento que le dejo con la mente en blanco. Sin darse el deposito sus labios y empezaron a besarse.

Bella estaba extasiada.....pero cuando el se separo por la falta de aire volvio a tner conciencia....

Para...que nos esperan.....

vale, pero aun no he acabado contigo....

Bella se sentó entre Jasper y Edward.

- Gracias por traernos las bolsas...cogio el tequila que ya había puesto en la nevera.

- si!!! conesto Alice que ya estaba con Ben....jugamos a nunca nunca....

- si!!! dijeron todos.

- Yo nunca nunca....he hecho una película porno!!! dijo Alice

- no se vale perra.....jowwww- Bella bebió un trago.

- Yo nunca nunca he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo- dijo Ben

Alice y Bella bebieron un trago, mientras todos se las quedaban mirando.

- Alice??? cuando has besado a una chica?? miro Rose confundida, junto con las miradas interrogantes de sus hermanos...

- Con Bella anoche

- Quieres probar Rose???Dijo Bella- Total hemos de practicar para el numero.

- vale....Bella se le acerco y primero jugaron con sus lenguas...después se dieron un besos y finalmente se morrearon con lengua haciendo un gemido que dejo a todos los presentes secos.

- Guauuu-dijo Rose- besas mejor que cualquier chico que haya probado....el tío que acabe contigo tendrá mucha suerte.

- Lo mismo dijo nena...

- Yo nunca nunca he besado a Jasper- dijo Rose con voz maliciosa.

- Bella bebió un trago- que me queréis emborrachar???

Mientras Bella ya llevaba tres chupitos se canso de esperar y se tapo con una manta. Le bajo la cremallera a Edward y empezó a jugar con su miembro sin que nadie se enterase.

- Yo nunca nunca- dijo Angie- he follado

todos excepto angela bebieron....en serio nunca lo has hecho???

- no, quiero llevar virgen al matrimonio....

- uauuuu---dijeron todos...

Edward no podía estar mas excitado....le hizo una seña a Jasper para que le ayudara provocando a Bella. Bella mientras acariciaba con su mano el miembro muy lentamente ….casi le dolía verle sufrir de placer así, sintió la mano de Jasper entrar dentro de su falda y jugar con su parte mas intima.

Yo nunca nunca- logro pronunciar Edward- me he enamorado de nadie

solo bebio Alice, Rose, Ben y Angie.

Yo nunca nunca- dijo Bella- he sido una compradora compulsiva

Alice bebió- no se vale Bella, eso no es justo- dijo Alice con un puchero

Jasper si no paras, no le podre hacer el estriptise a Edward....si quieres estas invitado, pero aunque me encanta...para.

Jasper paro al instante...dios iba a ver a Bella desnudarse en plan sensual ....

Y si acabamos el juego...lo digo porque Bella quiere hablar un momento conmigo e Edward y bueno....

- Otra vez un trio??? pregunto Emmet y a mi cuando????

- tu vete con Tanya, anda.....dijo Jasper.

Alice ponte el rojo- dijo Bella antes de irse junto con Jasper y Edward otra vez....aunque esta noche nada de trios....mientras Rose se iba en busca de su Sam....

Bebe, Tiger os haré un striptise pero no pienso coger con los dos....decidir con quien me quedo.

Y se fue mientras buscaba su nuevo conjunto de tigresa con látigo incluido, esposas y un traje de policía..

Jasper y Edward querían quedarse los dos...así que se lo jugaron con una moneda. Gano Edward pero prometieron que mañana Jasper, si ella quería, pasaría la noche con ella y por no calentarse y quedarse con las ganas mejor se iba a pasar un rato con Lauren.

Bella llego dejando a Edward embobado- y Tiger??? pregunto Bella. Se ha ido porque no le dejes con las ganas...

ok, desvistete....

eso no lo tenias que hacer tu? Dijo Edward con una ceja alzada.

Hazlo o sufrirás las consecuencias...soy la agente de la ley Sr. Cullen, usted mismo...sino es suficiente hombre llamare al cadete Tiger....

Edward se quito toda su ropa...

tumbate....asi muy bien y mientras le besaba le puso las manillas.

Para no molestar a Angie, ni a Alice puso la canción de Sexy back a todo volumen y empezó a bailar muy sensualmente encima de la cama estando Edward estirado y sin ropa. Primero se quito su falda mientras se movía muy sensualmente. Después la blusa mientras se tocaba sus partes mas intimas.....cogió el látigo y se los paso por todo su cuerpo...se acerco a el para que mordiera su sostén y se lo quito....subió sus caderas hasta la boca de el y Edward le mordió el tanga hasta romperlo.....ella desnuda sigió bailando y sacando una porra jugo con ella, haciendo ver que era un miembro...lo empezó a lamer e hizo como si le entrara dentro de ella...

Volvió a bailar y se acerco a Edward...... lo beso...empezo a lamerlo desde su cuello, hasta su bien formado pecho, sus abdominales, su miembro...se quedo parada unos segundos mientras su lengua lamia la punta.....empezó a recorrer con la lengua haciendo que Edward suplicara.....abrió la boca y empezó a chupar ...primero muy suave....mmmm Bella!!! dios mas mas....mas fuerte suplico Edwrad....mas mas....dios si, si....el quería moverse para indicarle con sus manos el ritmo a seguir pero no podía....dios esa mujer me iba a matar....Bella empezó a hacerlo mas y mas rápido hasta que sintió que el iba a llegar el orgasmo quieto su boca dejando-le frustrado...

todavía no pequeñín, todavía no.... y le lamió sus huevos provocando-le que su flácido miembro se volviera otra vez duro y sin que el se lo esperase ella entro dentro de el. Empezó a subir y a bajar lentamente y fue incrementando su rapidez hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo.....

muy bien comandante, su turno......ahora soy su cadete haz conmigo lo que quieras...dijo quitando-le las esposas.

Mi turno....

Edward la ató con las cuerdas dejándola sin poder moverse.....fue hacia la cocina de ella y saco un cubito de hielo...

besa-me- dijo mientras le pasaba el cubito para jugar con el y su lengua.

Mmmm...bebe

bebe??? dime comandante....o sino sufrirás las consecuencias cadete

bebe mmm- quería provocar-le, dios este chico serviría para actor porno, era sin duda el mejor amante que había tenido nunca....y lo iba a aprovechar mientras durase.

Edward cogio el hielo y empezo a recorrer con el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a su parte mas intima.

Edward chillo Bella.....aaaaahhhhh

dime comandante o las consecuencias seran aún peores..

Bebe gimio

tu lo has querido......cogio el hielo y empezó a masajear con hasta llegar a su entrada

dímelo- dijo con voz tensa a causa de su excitación...

a sus ordenes comandante....no podía mas, el frió, ver su cuerpo y no sentirlo era superior a sus fuerzas.....

Edward empezó a lamer su interior...

sabes muy bien lo sabias...

mmmm....gimió bella

No le daba treua, bella no paraba de gemir, gemir y gemir....hasta que entro dentro de ella ferozmente y sin parar llegaron al orgasmo.

La desato y volvieron a empezar pero esta vez en su armario, después la pica del baño, en la ducha, en el suelo.

Angela aquella noche no pudo dormir entre Bella y Alice que no dejaban de hacer ruidos.....y pensando en Emmet. Era tan mono....parecía un guardaespaldas en forma de osito...por él dejaría sus creencias, solo por estar una noche con él.

No echaba de menos a Irina, era una mala amiga....no se podía fiar de ella. Se quedo dormida pensando en eso.

Jasper y Emmet cuando salieron de la habitación de las chicas fueron a su habitación a beber para después ir en busca de sus novias.

que suerte tiene el cabrón de Edward!!! dijo Jasper...nunca mas volveré a jugar a la moneda, siempre gana....por una vez podía salir cruz en vez de cara....ahora en vez de estar contigo estaría viendo a Bella desnudarse y luego la cogería toda la noche.

Va Jasper no vaciles.....y yo que??? ella pasa de mi.....y yo soy mucho mejor que vosotros.

Si, claro....eso no te lo crees ni tu! Jajaj

jajaj pero ahora quien esta con Bella no eres tu Tiger

ni tu osito

dios hacemos pena....esa mujer me revoluciona mis hormonas.

Pues si anda vamos en busca de las nenas.....

vamos

Cuando iban por salir entro Tyler y casi sin mirarlo se fueron.

Jessica, Tanya, Lauren e Irina estaban viendo una pelicula cuando entraron Jasper y Emmet.

Hola amores- dijeron los dos.

Hola- contestaron Tanya y Lauren con un beso.

Y mi bebe, donde esta?

Tu bebe esta con Tyler jugando a la playstation 3, el juego de batallas y nos han vencido. Tienen para rato, me ha dicho que mañana te ve.

Ok, gracias-dijo Jessica que de pronto se sintió sola.

Irina sabia que Jasper había mentido pero no pensaba decir nada, no después de como la había tratado esa tarde, humillándola en frente de todos. Ademas ella quería volver a coger con Jasper. Le amaba.

Jasper y Emmet estuvieron toda la noche con sus respectivas novias dejándose " mimar". Por la mañana fueron a su habitación y se vistieron para desayunar.

Cuando iban a salir Edward entró con un chupeton y muy cansado.

ei tios, esperad...me ducho y vengo

ok, pero nos cuentas

si, tranqui...tio lo que te perdiste

cierra el pico mamon!!!

Se ducho y se puso unos jeans con una playera blanca...cuando se miro en el espejo vio que tenia un chupeton enorme...pero no le importaba.

vamos

Salieron a desayunar en el comedor de la escuela. Edward se puso mucha comida, mas que Emmet.

tío como sigas así te vas a convertir en una vaca

ya te gustaría ser yo para poder recordar lo de ayer

va no seas perra y cuenta- dijo Emmet ya molesto.

Bueno...se puso lencería de leopardo con un látigo y encima un traje de policías con manillas y porra..... me izo desnudar y me ato en su cama...puso la canción de Justin Timbarlake, sexy back y se quito la ropa mientras jugaba con su cuerpo...con el látigo se recorrió su cuerpo y jugo con su porra como si fuera su miembro, brutal!!! se quito toda la ropa y empezó a jugar conmigo hasta que cogimos....después me desato y la ate yo con cuerdas haciendo ella de cadete y yo de capitán. Total que nos hemos pasado la noche cogiendo como dos putos conejos....esa chica es una diosa y yo estoy muerto de hambre

dios!!!! que cabrón eres!!! dijo Jasper que aún estaba seco y con el pantalón pequeño...-pues yo ayer fui con Lauren y como la tía tenia la regla solo me "mimo" una sola vez.

Que pringado!!! jajaj- dijo Edward.

Bella se levantó i vio el reloj- dios son las 9!!!!. Salio corriendo a despertar a Alice que aún estaba dormida con Ben.

Aliperry!!! Ben!!!! levántense!!!! que vamos tarde!!!

Alice que había pasado la noche haciendo el amor se medio levantó. La verdad tenía muy mal despertar pero siendo Bella se lo perdonaba...

ya vamos, ya vamos...

ok, os espero d'aqui 15 minutos en el salón...voy a levantar a Rose.

Bella entró en la habitación de Rose pero no había nadie...seguro que había estado con Sam.

Se fue a duchar y se puso unos jeans rotos, con unos tacones y una playera blanca. Alice salió de su habitación con unos shorts rosas y una playera del mismo color con unas sandalias planas y Ben con la misma ropa del día anterior.

Rose estaba en clase, esperando a las chicas...pero donde estaban!!! madre mia, tocaba clase con Maria.....

Justo cuando Maria pasaba lista...Ben, Alice y Bella entraron.

Chicos! Que hora es?

Son las 9:20 señora, dijo Ben.

Y que horas son esas de llegar señores?

Mmm...mire Ben a tenido un problema usted ya sabe y nos ha llamado para que le ayudemos- dijo sin pensar Alice. Bella la miro con la boca abierta, estaba loca??? si, ella estaba loca...

y que clase de problema señorita cullen??? porque el yo ya se...no me sirve??

pues....iba a decir Alice pero Bella la interrumpió.

Se le engancho su miembro con la cremallera...y ya sabe como duele...sus compañeros de habitación y nadie mas le podía ayudar.

Toda la clase empezó a reír.

Silencio chicos!!! y bien Ben?? ya ha ido a la enfermería???

no señora..

Bien pues vaya....que alguien le acompañe...de su mismo sexo, no se ,Tyler por favor. Ustedes siéntanse.

Gracias señora.

Bella y Alice se fueron a sentar con Rose.

- Bien chicos os iba a comentar la prueba de hoy, la haré yo. Es decir, yo decidiré quien sale y quien no. Esta tarde a las 4 presentase con una mini obra de 15 minutos. Unas personas externas puntuaran y el ganador de cada sexo saldrá.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA OBRA**

Tanya, Jessica y Lauren mientras estaban en clase de matemáticas intentaban recordar alguna una obra, pero cual??? dios era muy difícil... así que optaron por representar un breve corto de la películas chicas malas, su película favorita.

Ahora debían hablar con Irina para que hiciera de nerd, nada difícil siendo como era....

Irina!!! te estaba buscando chillo Tanya- hemos estado pensando y hemos decidido aceptarte en nuestro grupo pero debes buscarte un novio, así no desentonaras cuando vayas con nosotras, no se creo que Mike sera perfecto para ti. Después ya hemos pensado la mini obra que debemos representar , has visto la película Chicas Malas de Lindsay Lohan???

si, la he visto- contestó Irina sin comprender porque le decía aquello, la verdad ya le había dejado claro que esa semana no participaría.

Pues bien, tu harás de ella. Representaremos la parte que llegas nueva y nos ves. Te vas a vestir como si estuvieras en la selva con tu mama y tu papa y como llegas al instituto donde ves a las divinas por primera vez,ok?

Vale me voy a clases de repaso que voy fatal en literatura. Ciao!

Tanya y sus amigas fueron a buscar la ropa para la representación, que fácil había sido convencer a esa nerd, claro todas querían estar en su grupo.

----------

James, Aro, Marco, Mike y Eric estaban pensando que obra elegir, el problema es que ellos no conocían ninguna obra y las que conocían era demasiado larga.

haber pensemos, que podemos representar...

ya lo tengo, se que es infantil y todo esto pero que os parece: Oliver y Benji, tios en serio solo tenemos que jugar al fútbol y ya esta- dijo Eric.

Perfecto, prefiero eso a tener que ir memorizando textos- contestó Mike

Bien ya lo hemos decidido ahora a relajarnos.

Por otro lado, Emmet, Edward, Jasper, Tyler y Ben, estaban mirando House por la tele sin pensar en la obra.

Bueno tíos que hacemos? Tenemos que representar algo con coherencia y solo queda 1 hora para hacer la obra- dijo Tyler ya exasperado por la situación, aunque cuando veía esa serie perdía el norte.

Haber- dijo Jasper- seamos sensatos, solo tenemos que elegir un papel en que tengamos que ir sin camiseta y ya....todas las chicas nos votaran y Maria que es una reprimida sexual también...donde veis el problema??

y que obra? Dijo Tyler ya cansado. Odiaba tener que hacer algo con ellos, se creían dioses, genios y lo peor, amos del mundo.

Que os parece la escena de la batalla de Troya donde Aquiles mata a Hector??- dijo al fin Edward

Mira yo hago de Aquiles dijo Emmet, Edward de Hector, Jasper de Paris, el rey manelao sera Ben y tu Tyler haces de Helena.

Que?? porque tengo que hacer de Helen??? siempre igual, porque no haces tu de Helena y yo de Aquiles?

Mira no tengo ganas de discutir aquí se va hacer lo que yo diga, entendido?- amenazo Emmet.

Si- dijo este, dios como odiaba al engreído de Emmet de todos era el peor, claro que él amaba a Tanya y eso aumentaba su irritación hacia él.

Una hora antes, Bella, Alice, Rose y Angie, decidían que obra hacer

Haber tenemos que ganar como sea, la profe que decide es Maria.....mmmm..... que sabéis de ella, poned-me en antecedentes chicas- dijo Bella sentada en el sofá.

Bueno Maria fue abandonada por su novio justo antes de casarse y es una resentida del amor y odia toda chica guapa que se cruce en su camino- sintetizo rose- es soltera y vive en una casa con ocho gatos.

Entonces no vamos a ser provocativas ni eróticas...todo el contrario vamos a disfrazarnos como si fuéramos simples....haber....vamos a interpretar la canción de Bebe, Ella..va de una mujer maltratada que sale a delante. Alguien hace de marido...después alguien hace de la chica que la pega...después una de nosotras hace de chica destrozada y finalmente la última hará de mujer fuerte que le plantara cara al cruel destino de la vida – dijo Bella.

Vale, yo me pido el hombre- dijo Angela, sorprendida por el tema y no queriendo ser el centro de atención.

No te ofendas, pero a nosotras ya nos tienes suficiente manía con ser como somos y eres bellísima pero a ti no se como no te tiene en el punto de mira, por lo que había pensado que fueras la mujer fuerte que lucha por salir adelante, que te parece,?- preguntó Bella nerviosa, esperaba que no se ofendiera era una chica muy linda y muy inteligente pero seguro que Maria no la había catalogado como una Barbie, aunque ella y Alice fueran morenas.

Bien, supongo- Angela sabia que Bella no había insinuado nada negativo en ella pero eso de ser el punto de mira de todos..... le daba vergüenza la verdad. Hacia tiempo que no consumía pero esa vez la necesitaba pero al estar encerrada aquí la dejaba sin opciones.

Ok!! nenas elegir papel, a mi me da igual- dijo Bella despreocupadamente.

Yo voy a hacer de la mujer que ya ha sido maltratada y esta muy depresiva dijo Alice

Yo de hombre, paso de hacer de mujer débil dijo Rose

pues yo voy a ser tu victima, no te pases con el golpe, eh?? zorrita!!! dijo Bella

Estuvieron buscando el maquillaje y los atuendos perfectos para la obra. Salieron de la habitación con el CD de Bebe hacia la sala donde Maria diría el orden y después podrían ir a cambiarse.

Llegaron las últimas, ya todos estaban sentados con bolsas.

Muy bien señoritos y señoritas la lista del espectáculo es la siguiente:

Grupo A, C,B y D. En 10 minutos debéis estar grupo A, tenéis un reproductor al lado del escenario. Una vez finalizada la función debéis desocupar el escenario e ir a sentaros en los asientos sin hacer ningún ruido, comprendido?

Si, señora- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Al final de todo os daremos el nombre del ganador. Los jueces a parte de las personas ajenas al centro seremos el sr director y como es lógico yo misma.

Empezar y mucha mierda chicos.

Maria se fue a sentar en su butaca asignada junto a Tomas y los exalumnos del centro que habían sido llamados para evaluar el acta. Eran tres chicos y tres chicas.

Tanya, Jessica y Lauren se pusieron minifaldas rosas y una playera blanca con unos tacones rosas. La pobre irina iba vestida con pantalones cortos verde caqui una camisa estilo militar, lo peor, el sombrero de paja que le habían prestado.

Salio primero Irina haciendo de Cady Heron simulando estar en la selva y jugar con un mono amigo suyo de peluche, claro esta, mientras sus padres imaginarios le daban la noticias que iba a Chicago a estudiar allí. Después interpretaron como ella estaba sentada en una imaginaria mesa sola y veía a tres preciosas chicas entrar por la puerta y burlarse de ella.

Bella que estaba mirando la escena pensó en lo humillante que debía ser para Irina la situación y le dio pena.

Por fin acabaron con la actuación con aplausos y se fueron a sentarse en las sillas. Mientras salían los chicos de la habitación C en ropa de fútbol y jugaron simulando ser Oliver y Benji con la música de la serie al fondo.

Penoso- dijo Edward que estaba detrás de Bella ya cambiado. Ella se giro y lo vio quedando sumamente excitada. Se acerco a él y le beso en lóbulo de la oreja provocando-le un jadeo que hizo que la besara intensamente hasta chocar contra la pared. No paraban..... el ambiente se estaba caldeando y Edward estaba mas que excitado.

Para Edward, como continúes así no podrás salir al escenario, ya esta a punto de finalizar- le riño Tyler- y tu no seas tan zorra!

Perdón? Que me has llamado?? dijo Bella con furia en su voz.

Z O R R A! Sin previo aviso Jasper le pego un puñetazo a Tyler para defender a Bella. Nos sabia porque lo había hecho pero al insultarla, una furia salio de él.

Como vuelvas insultar a cualquier chica te las veras conmigo....y no seas celoso por no tenerla....le dijo en tono bajito Edward.

Los chicos salieron del escenario para dar paso a los Troyanos. Iban vestidos como Griegos. Jasper que hacia de Paris besaba en la mejilla a Helena, Tyler para despedirse pues debía luchar contra Aquiles por haber matado a su hermano. Pero en último momento tenía medio e huía del lugar. Hector, hermano de Paris, iba a substituirle. Emmet y Edward luchaban sin camiseta con unas falsas espadas y finalmente, moría Hector. Al lado de Aquiles estaba el malvado rey Menelao que juraba venganza. Todos aplaudieron, la verdad lo habían hecho muy bien. Nos tocaba, ya estábamos maquilladas como si hubiéramos sido maltratadas.

_Ella sa cansao de tirar la toalla_

Foco: Rose, vestido de hombre golpea a su esposa, Bella quien cae ensangrentada ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

_  
se va quitando poco a poco telarañas_

Foco: Alice esta derrumbada con una camisa blanca sin fuerzas, con el rimmel corrido y muy muy blanca.

_  
no ha dormido esta noche pero no esta cansada  
no mira ningún espejo pero se siente to' guapa_

Hoy ella sa puesto color en las pestañas

Foco: Angela lleva un moreton en el ojo derecho y se pone rimmel

_  
hoy le gusta su sonrisa, no se siente una extraña  
hoy sueña lo que quiere sin preocuparse por nada  
hoy es una mujé que se da cuenta de su alma_

Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es solo para ti  
que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño  
Hoy vas a comprender  
que el miedo se puede romper con un solo portazo.  
Hoy vas a hacer reir  
porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto, de ser llanto…

Foco: Alice lloraba de verdad_, _tirada en el suelo sin ganas de seguir con vida.

_  
Hoy vas a conseguir  
reirte hasta de ti y ver que lo has logrado que…  
_

Foco: Angela riendo.

_  
Hoy vas a ser la mujé  
que te dé la gana de ser  
Hoy te vas a querer  
como nadie ta sabio queré  
Hoy vas a mirar pa'lante  
que pa atrás ya te doy yo bastante  
una mujé valiente, una mujé sonriente  
mira como pasa_

Hoy nasié la mujé perfecta que esperaban  
ha roto sin pudore las reglas marcadas

Angela vistiendo unos tejanos con una camisa roja y unos tacones mientras anda hacia una puerta imaginaria

_  
Hoy a calzado tacone para hacer sonar sus pasos  
Hoy sabe que su vida nunca mas será un fracaso_

Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es solo para ti  
que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño  
Hoy vas conquistar el cielo  
sin mirar lo alto que queda del suelo  
Hoy vas a ser feliz  
aunque el invierno sea frio y sea largo, y sea largo…  
Hoy vas a conseguir  
reir tanto de ti y ver que lo has logrado…

Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es solo para ti  
que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño  
Hoy vas a comprender  
que el miedo se puede romper con un solo portazo.

Foco: Angela cierra la puerta y rie de la libertad que por fin tiene

_  
Hoy vas a hacer reir  
porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto, de ser llanto…  
Hoy vas a conseguir  
reirte hasta de ti y ver que lo has logrado ohhhh…_

Todos estaban en silencio, atónitos por el tema. Seguro que pensaban que debíamos ser tontas o insensibles y que haríamos una obra erótica, bueno a decir verdad, si no hubiera sido por Maria, lo hubiéramos hecho.

Todos se levantaron y nos aplaudieron, bueno....todos, no...las chicas no pero me daba igual. Irina había intentado pero Tanya se lo había prohibido.

Bueno ahora iremos a la sala a mirar quien ha ganado- dijo Maria.

Todos se fueron a cambiar en los vestidores de respectivos sexos. Cuando Bella ya estaba cambiada con una mini y una playera se quito las bragas y fue hacia los vestidores de los chicos. Le debía una a Jasper por haberla defendido.

Al entrar todos se la quedaron mirando, pero ella como si nada fue hacia Tiger y le dijo: haz que salgan todos...voy en plan comander...ya sabes...sin nada.

Jasper trago fuerte y sin pensar que Edward se estaba duchándose pues había sido el último, largo a fuera a todos con la ayuda de Emmet.

Ya están fuera- dijo Jasper besándola

Así me gusta Tiger- Le bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y saco su miembro que empezó a masajear mientras lo lamia. Al final lo chupo primero muy lentamente, hasta que se fue incrementando cuando Jasper vio que se iba a ir. La aparto...

Así no nena....ven. El se sentó en el banquillo y le empezó a lamer su sexo....- dios sabes tan bien- dijo mientras Bella gemía sin poder parar. Mas, mas....o Jasper mas... hasta que llego al orgasmo. Entonces se sentó encima de el y empezó a subir y a bajar muy lentamente. Los dos concentrados en su placer no se dieron cuenta de que Edward salia de la ducha y al ver tal escena no pudo aguantarse y fue hacia bella. Bella estaba subiendo y bajando cuando unas manos le tocaron el pezón, era Edward como no... se levanto dándole un beso a Edward ...se giro de espaldas a Jasper subiendo y bajando mientras besaba a Edward y este jugaba con su clítoris mientras Jasper tocaba sus pechos. Edward aproximo su miembro a la boca de Bella y esta le chupo mientras seguía cogiendo con Jasper.

Edward estaba que no se lo creía, aun haciendo-lo con su amigo ella hacia unas mamadas alucinantes, dios....era su diosa particular del sexo. Jasper y Bella llegaron al orgasmo mientras Edward también pero aun no estaba del todo satisfecho, quería mas.. Así que ni corto ni perezoso la embistió contra la pared y subiéndola hacia su miembro la penetro hasta que llegaron al orgasmo, sin tregua alguna, con embestidas fuertes.

Bella se coloco su ropa y se puso su tanga. Salio del vestidor y los chicos al fin pudieron entrar para acabar de cambiarse. Se fue a su vestidor y se duchó. Se cambio de ropa por unos jeans blancos pegado a su cinturas y una playera azul. Con unas botas azules con la parte de los dedos destapadas de unos 10 cm.

Alice tenia que hablar con sus amigas, quería a Ben, pero no quería renunciar a ser soltera y hacer lo que quisiera por él y esa misma mañana le había pedido ser su novia. Estaba hecha un lio. Se puso un vestido verde con unos tacones de conjunto.

Rose, por otro lado estaba en su mejor momento con Sam, era el amante mas perfecto que nunca había tenido y aunque le obligaba a no hacer nada mas con nadie, le encantaba. Se puso unos jeans oscuros con un top rojo con unas sandalias del mismo color.

Edward y Jasper cuando entraron los chicos aun estaban jadeando.....

Sois unos cabrones, lo sabéis??? esta noche me toca a mi!! ni os dignéis a buscarla porque os mato- dijo Emmet

Ey!!! hermano!!! tranqui que creo que hasta mañana no voy a poder coger, si sigo así moriré antes de tiempo, aunque es adictiva....

Ya veis....dios, estoy que no me puedo ni mover....

Al cabo de un rato se pusieron unos jeans una playera de Calvin Klein. La de Jasper negra, la de Edward verde y la Emmet rosa.

Salieron y el veredicto ya estaba decidido...pero quien ganaría.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos y en alerta...me hace mucha ilusión. Os lo agradezco! Como ya sabéis estos personajes no son míos sólo juego con ellos.**

**EL GANADOR**

Maria estaba delante de todos los alumnos con los resultados ya presentes. No le gustaban los resultados, pero ella no tenia el poder absoluto en la valoración de la obra, ¿como dictar sentencia sin tener en cuenta las demás opiniones?. También estaba el hecho de proteger a esa chica que le recordaba tanto a ella cuando era joven, inmadura y con ganas de entrar en un grupo donde fuera realmente aceptada. Luego todo cambio cuando lo conoció pero que rápido se fue su felicidad. ¿ a caso había nacido para no ser feliz?

- Los ganadores son: El grupo D, por su gran inventiva y el grupo B. Un aplauso y felicidades! El viernes podéis marcharos y no volver hasta el Domingo a las 6 de la tarde.

Todos aplaudieron con caras largas, ellos también querían salir, pero el veredicto ya estaba decidido.

Los ganadores saltaron de alegría por el hecho de salir de este centro y decidieron celebrarlo en la habitación de los chicos.

- Por nosotros! - levanto Rose la copa con Champan para brindar por su gran éxito.

- Por nosotros!!!- gritaron todos mientras chocaban las copas.

- y haber niñas que vais a hacer este fin de semana? preguntó Ben aún nervioso por no tener respuesta de Alice. La verdad es que nunca se había fijado en ella, al ser una chica nerd, pasaba desapercibida. Era algo raro pero ahora estaba enamorado de ella, que le pasaba? no quería volver a pasar por aquello.....pero no tenía solución.

- pues vamos a una fiesta privada las chicas y yo, por cierto tengo que llamar a John!! Angie tu que harás?

- voy a casa de mi abuela que esta enferma y tengo un cumpleaños- contestó ella.

- y vosotros?

- Pues yo conduciré el yate de papa y montare alguna fiesta con los colegas- contestó Tyler- ah! y lo siento por lo de antes, estaba nervioso por la obra- dijo con la mirada gacha.

- ah! no te preocupes...me da igual lo que opines de mi, aunque me ha encantado ver como Jasper te golpeaba.

- Nosotros tenemos comida familiar y saldremos con nuestras novias de fuera la escuela: Heidi, Victoria y Jane- dijo Emmet, eran las oficiales, toda su familia las conocía.

- Si, ya tengo ganas de ver a Heidi- dijo Edward. La quería mucho aunque casi no había química entre ellos....ya que ella era virgen. Le debía mucho por cosas pasadas y sabia que algún día acabarían casándose.

- Y yo a Victoria- dijo Jasper, el también estaba invitado y como sus padres nunca estaban en el país, era como un hijo mas de la familia Cullen.

- Ostras! es verdad, mañana tengo comida familiar.....aux...queréis venir chicas?- preguntó Alice- y así nos cambiamos en mi casa para la fiesta?

- bueno, nose...-dijo Bella, novias oficiales? tenían novias oficiales? pero porque le molestaba....no sabía si las quería conocer-bueno por mi parte si Alibich.

- sorry, Perra no puedo. Mejor venir a mi guarida, puesto que mañana me quedo sola por la noche. Ya sabéis, papa se marcha a Florida de viaje.

Estuvieron bebiendo un rato mas y luego se fueron. Bella estaba muy cabreada....una cosa es que tuvieran novias dentro de la escuela, pero fuera....debía distanciarse un poco de ellos. Era una mujer liberal pero ser la cualquiera de alguien ni hablar puesto que el papel de amante ya era ocupado por las zorras de la habitación A.

Aquella tarde se había fijado en James y decidió conquistarle y distanciarse de los Cullen - Morgan de una vez por todas.

James estaba paseando por el jardín a media noche mientras intentaba componer una canción en su cabeza, hacia tiempo que no se inspiraba.

Mientras miraba la luna alguien le toco la espalda. Se giro y vio a Bella.

- hola..tu eres James, verdad?- dijo Bella

- mmm...si- dijo él nervioso pues minutos antes se había hecho masturbado pensando en ella.

- y que haces aquí? bueno quiero decir...un chico tan lindo como tu solo sin ninguna pendeja por ahí acosándote?

- pues tienes suerte, no? soy lindo y sin pendejas...todo un reto en esta escuela...dijo hacercandose a ella y besándola.

- mmm, creo que si que tengo suerte.

Se empezaron a besar con pasión, ella frustrada por la noticia de ser una cualquiera y el con ganas de estar con ella. Emmet que estaba paseando por los pasillos pues no podía dormir lo vio todo....como bella y James caían al suelo aún besándose....como le quietaba la playera a él y jugaba con su pecho....como él le quitaba su playera y jugaba con su sostén hasta quitárselo, los oyó gemir......él le mordía su pezón, ella le besaba el cuello.....el le quitaba el pantalón con una excitación mas que notoria....ella le desabrochaba el suyo y le empezaba a chupar su miembro mientras el lamia su sexo....los dos gemían.

El sacaba un condón y vio como la penetraba...lo hacían tan desesperadamente como si necesitaran apagar un fuego, sin contemplaciones, sin vigilar sus actos...llegaron al orgasmo...ella primero, él después.

Emmet estaba con la boca abierta, porque no se había ido, porque se había quedado mirando la escena.... ella se levantó lo beso y se fue.

James se levantó se puso bien su ropa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se marchó hacia su habitación, pensando que había estado soñando....

Emmet recupero su compostura acabo de un rato y volvió a su habitación. Su hermano y su mejor amigo tampoco podían dormir...pensaban en Bella, era una adicción....y lo peor estaría en su casa aunque solo fuera unas horas.

Emmet entró y los vio jugando a la play:

flipar, flipar, flipar......sabéis con quien ha estado James?

con quien?ya se con la zorra de Irina.

con Bella....

que??? no me lo puedo creer. Pero quien se cree, voy a ver a Bella, ahora vengo.

Se levantó Edward furioso y se fue en dirección a la habitación de Bella pero no quería que las demás chicas se dieran cuenta...por lo que prefirió ir a su ventana y entrar por ella. No estaba nada alta pues era un primer piso y las ventanas a ser correderas eran fáciles de abrir.

Bella se estaba duchando cuando oyó una ventana abrirse....se imaginaba quien era....debía ser o Jasper o Edwad....pero no tenia ganas de coger con ellos, aunque fueran unos amantes alucinantes, quería distanciarse...

- James, eres tu? ande ven, estoy en la bañera....toda mojada para ti...dijo mientras alguien entraba en su ducha...

- no soy James....ahora respondeme a una pregunta...que coño haces con James? a que juegas? dijo Edward furioso y con la mirada llena de lujuria.

-sal de aquí, ya! dijo cerrando el grifo y cogiendo una toalla para envolverse con ella- a parte que mas te da lo que yo haga!!

- no me importa tu lo que tu hagas pero no quiero que te acuestes con ningún chico de aqui que no sea yo o Jasper.

- y por que? que mas te da? acaso te importa!!!! te recuerdo que nosotros solo tenemos Sexo y que tu ya tienes dos novias....vete de aquí y deja de decir estupideces!

- estas celosa? por eso lo haces? no tienes suficiente con nosotros dos o es que lo que dijo Tyler es verdad y....eres una Z O R R A!

- VETE D'AQUI- dijo dándole una bofetada- VETE!!!!

- no me pienso ir, eres mía....dijo besándola con fuerza....-dejame! -suspiro Bella - ni hablar- ronroneo él... y la empezó a besar el cuello....quitándole la toalla.... dejándola desnuda para él...- eres mía y de Jasper no debes tocarte nadie mas de esta escuela-......siguió besándola.......nadie mas.....

Bella estaba extasiada por él, por sus besos, no podía pensar....- dime que eres mía- dijo besándola con lujuria y con su mano tocándole su sexo....Dímelo! dijo besando su oreja y entrando un dedo en ella......dímelo.....- mmm, no pares- ..... él bajo hacia su sexo y empezó a lamerlo mientras con su dedo entraba y salia de ella.....cansado de que no le dijera las palabras que él quería la penetro....Dimelo.....Soy tuya a a mmmm no pares.......no volverás a coger con nadie mas verdad?...no mmmm.

Edward comenzó a besarla mientras la embastia con fuerza...llegaron al orgasmo....eres mía!! grito él...si!!!! gimió ella...

Los dos se cayeron en la cama y se durmieron abrazados..

Al despertar Bella estaba muy enojada con ella misma...T O N T A... se dijo a si misma como has dejado que un hombre haga lo que quiera contigo....no era un juguete, ella era quien jugaba con los demás y nadie tenía derecho de decirle con quien coger, ni menos un cabrón nimfómano que no tiene suficiente con dos chicas que encima quiere mas.....

Dios estaba en una situación sin salida, porque un solo roce con él o con Jasper estaba perdida. Quería que fuera solo de él en la escuela perfecto, no tenía ningún problema pero fuera ella haría lo que quisiera. Por supuesto se iba a divertir mucho provocando-le en su casa con la ingenua de su novia delante. Iba a jugar con fuego y por supuesto no se iba a quemar.

Ahora lo único importante era la fiesta de Nacho Vidal, estaba entusiasmada le encantaba que la grabaran haciéndolo o que le hicieran fotos desnudas. Tenía buen cuerpo y lo aprovechaba.

Se levantó de su cama y se fue al baño para darse una ducha bien caliente. Se depiló y se cambio de ropa. Tenia en mente la primera jugada de su plan. Empieza el juego dijo para si misma.

Salio de su habitación sin hacer ruido y fue a la de Alice, como no estaba con Ben. Tenía que hablar con la perra muy seriamente, no era bueno que estuviera tan pillada podía salir lastimada y no le gustaba.

Buenas, perra levantate sin que tu Don Juan se despierte, tenemos que hablar- dijo esto y se fue de la habitación sentándose en el sofá mientras esperaba que saliera.

Alice se levantó de un humor de perros, no soportaba que nadie la despertase. Se fue al lavabo y se lavo la cara. Se puso una bata y salio de su habitación pensando en irse a dormir un poco mas tarde, cuando acabara de hablar con Bella.

Bella, son las 5 de la mañana...es que te has vuelto loca?

Nops, Alice tengo que pedirte un favor que espero no te lo tomes a mal...y a parte quiero hablar contigo de algo...

Vale, dime perra?

Ok! bich! Necesito que me dejes quedar en tu casa este finde....no tengo donde quedarme...

genial!!! te lo pensaba decir igualmente!!!!- chilló Alice emocionada pues hacia mucho que no venía ninguna amiga a su casa- por eso me levantas tan temprano??

Ok, baja un poco la voz no sea caso que tu hermano el troglodita se despierte....ya tuve bastante con él ayer y aun estoy enfadada por su forma de aplacarme...y no, no te he despertado tan temprano para pedirte esto, tengo que hablar con mi perra particular, tú!

mi hermano ha esta contigo? Pregunto Alice extrañada por la actitud que su hermano y Jasper tenían.

sips, por?

Si que le ha cogido fuerte- mi hermano y Jasper últimamente pasan mucho tiempo con Bella....eso es raro pensó Alice- era eso lo que me querías decir?

Nop, que hay entre tu y Ben? Ya se que crees que sois almas gemelas...pero perra no existen las almas gemelas, ni el amor ni nada...són todo cuentos créeme y me preocupa que salgas lastimada. Ademas si estas con él el sábado por la noche...sigues queriendo venir? Por que si vienes terminaras cogiendo con alguien! En esa fiesta habrá alcohol, drogas, tíos buenísimos.... que estarán mas que cachondos por nuestro numerito... Alice tu eres mi amiga y no me importa que me dejes colgada para estar con Ben, pero ten en cuenta que puedes resultar malherida por falsas ilusiones..

Alice se quedo asombrada por el discurso que Bella le había dado, se notaba que le importaba al igual lo era para ella.

Era asombroso como su vida en menos de una semana había cambiado. Ella se había pasado algunos años en la mas absoluta oscuridad. ¿como una simple persona había transformado su mundo en tan poco tiempo? le había devuelto a Rose, le había hecho volver a confiar en ella misma y casi que en pocos días se había vuelto su hermana.

ok perra!!! primero aún no se que voy a hacer con Ben pero lo que si se es que este sábado no habrá Ben ni nadie en mi vida.

Ok bich!!! por cierto mira bien la cara de tu adorable hermanito y de su leal amigo Jasper por que van a flipar! No saben con quien juegan.....

que ha pasado? Si se puede saber...

pues que ayer cogí con James y no se como Edward se enteró. Me estaba duchando cuando tu hermanito entró por la ventana y se metió conmigo en la ducha, desnudo. Le dije que se marchara, pero no me hizo ni puto caso. Me pidió explicaciones de lo que había hecho con James y me exigió que en esta escuela solo me acostara con él o con Jasper. Para aplacarme, pues estaba muy cabreada, me empezó a besar y lo acabamos haciendo. Mientras lo hacíamos me hizo prometer no coger con nadie mas.

Esta mañana me desperté muy cabreada y se me ocurrió un plan.

Que plan? Alice estaba aún con la boca abierta.

Este fin de semana y siempre que estén sus adorables novias oficiales, les voy a poner cachondos. No saben con quien juegan. Por cierto hablame de ellas.

vale, pero que no salga de aquí.

Primero Heidi la novia de Edward es muy religiosa, quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio y la pobre no sabe que mi hermano es nimfomano. Se conocieron cuando él se estaba desenganchando de las drogas y le ayudo mucho. Es una pija insoportable muy retraída, piensa que todo es impuro. Nunca la veras con minifaldas o escotes.

Victoria es la novia de Jasper. Es la mejor amiga de Heidi y las dos van en un colegio de mongas. También es virgen pero por lo que se, le hace trabajos vocales a Jasper. Esta con ella por que el padre de esta salvó a sus padres de una fuerte crisis económica que sufrían en esos momentos. Ahora vuelven a ser ricos y supongo que lo que empezó como una cuestión familiar acabó como algo más.

Ok!! gracias perra!!!!

de nada bich!! creo que este fin de semana me lo voy a pasar muy bien.

Edward se levantó de la cama de Bella, se vistió y se marcho por la ventana sin hacer ruido. Llego a su habitación y fué directamente a la de Jasper que estaba durmiendo.

Pendejo, levantate!!!- dijo saltándole encima.

Ostia Edward! Me cago en tu madre!! ¿que coño haces? Salté de encima mio, ¿quieres?

Ok, tranqui fiera. Ayer estuve con Bella y le prohibí que tocara a nadie que no sea tu o yo....no me felicitas, por el éxito??? tenemos a la diosa del sexo para nosotros dos!

Genial, pero debemos dejar las cosas claras también a los chicos. No crees? Por si aun caso...

si, no lo había pensado....buena idea perra!

Edward se levantó y se fue a duchar. Mientras el agua caliente calmaba sus musculos pensaba en Bella....

Cuando acabo se vistió y fue a la habitación C para dejar las cosas claras.

Jasper le molestaba que Bella hubiera cogido con el mamon de James. Es que no le bastaba con Edward y con él! Se levantó de la cama, después de haberse pasado la noche en vela pensando en Bella. Se duchó y se preparo un café.

Escuchó a Edward saliendo de su habitación y lo siguió sabiendo que iba a hablar con los nerds de la habitación C. Entró en la habitación sin llamar y allí estaban todos atemorizados hablando con Edward.

¿lo habéis entendido?¿o queréis un croquis? Preguntó Edward con furia.

Si, Edward tranquilo, hay mas chicas. No te preocupes.- contestó Mike.

Aro, Marco os lo tengo advertido....si no queréis que cuente de mas, yo de vosotros me andaría con cuidado..

vale, vale....tranquilo. No vamos a coger con Bella- exclamó Aro. Nunca había visto a esos dos tan colgados por el sexo de una chica. Ademas dudaba que ella se fijara en ellos, por lo que no había ningún problema. Ademas que no se la quería jugar sabiendo como sabían...

y tu James? Lo ha entendido!!!- preguntó Jasper por primera vez.

si....joder, por que ella. No la podía volver a tocar.....bueno habían dicho dentro de la escuela, verdad??? pensó él.

Jasper vio una sonrisa en el rosto de James y le dijo: James dentro y fuera de la escuela. Como me enteré acabaras en el hospital.

El jueves transcurrió sin mas incidentes. Bella casi no habló con Edward y Jasper.

Alice seguía sin responder a la pregunta de Ben y le pidió mas tiempo. Le contó lo del sábado por si aun caso salia en alguna revista a él no le afectara. Durante ese fin de semana eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Ben se iba a casa de su abuela en Nueva York por lo que no haría gran cosa.

Ya era viernes por la mañana. Bella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando alguien se le tiró encima...por el peso y las risas supo que era Alice.

Perra, Perra!!! levantate!!! hoy vienes a mi casa!!!!! - chilló Alice

Vale, ya estoy levantada.....me ducho y hacemos las maletas. Por cierto, debemos de quedar con Rose para mañana y pedir hora para hacernos algún tratamiento esta tarde....conoces algún sitio???

sips!!! voy a llamar, duchate y preparate la maleta.

Alice salió de la habitación de Bella y fue a la de Rose que estaba ya arreglada cerrando su maleta.

ya te vas??? preguntó Alice

si, mi padre me esta esperando en la entrada con el coche...como quedamos para mañana?

pues no se... esta tarde tenemos hora con Jean Davis Loure para ponernos a tono. Vienes?

Aixxx!!! no puedo he quedado con Sam.....otro día sera. Venir mañana sobre las 7 en mi casa, ok?

Ok!!! voy a hacer mi maleta.

Me voy! Dale besos a Bella!! Hasta mañana!!! dijo Rose con una sonrisa saliendo de su habitación.

Cuando Rose se fue, Bella salía de la ducha pensando que ponerse para conocer a los padres de Alice y a la vez seducir a los chicos.

Se puso unos jeans cortos, con un corsé tejano y una botas con la punta abierta.

Cogió una maleta y puso toda la ropa necesaria, poniendo su pijama sexy.

Edward, Jasper y Emmet no sabían que Bella se quedaría en su casa, solo se imaginaban que ella se quedaría a comer en su casa.

Estaban esperando a la duende cuando la vieron con ella.

Dios no podía ser....debe ser una broma, ella no va a quedarse el fin de semana en su casa, verdad???- dijo Jasper.

No tio, tranqui. Seguro que solo la llevamos a su apartamento- dijo Emmet.

Mientras ellos hablaban dentro del coche Alice y Bella entraron en la limusina que su padre había mandado. Hubo un extraño silencio, el chófer no se movía estaba impresionado con Bella. Y la verdad, quien no?

Seth!!! no nos vamos a pasar todo el día aquí, que te ocurre hombre!!! avanza!!!- gritó Alice

si señora- carraspeó Seth.

Mientras el coche empezó a moverse, sonó un teléfono:

alo? Dijo Alice

Mam!!!!!!! si, ya estamos de camino....por cierto, donde dormirá Bella?

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, dormirá? Habían oído bien!!! dios este fin de semana sería su infierno personal...

no, en la habitación de invitado no! Por que no en la habitación de Edward, esta al lado de la mía y así no tendré que andar por toda la casa en busca de Bella. Te importa hermanito?? dijo mientras se apartaba el móvil de su oreja y miraba a Edward.

En mi habitación? Joder Alice...tenemos como 10 habitaciones en casa y se tiene que quedar en la mía?! En esos momentos recibió un mensaje...

" _Edward....si no me dejas dormir en tu habitación...este semana, en la escuela digamos que no cumpliré con lo de ser solo tuya y de Jasper....y créeme los chicos no me dirán que no" B.S._

Al leer el mensaje se tapó la nariz.

Ok!!! accepto.

Si??? gracias hermanito!!!

Mam!!!! si a Edward no le importa la idea...por cierto mi bebe esta bien?

Si, lo necesitaré porque esta tarde con Bella vamos a Jean Davis Loure.

Ok, Mam!!!! nos vemos!

Los tres no paraban de mirar a Bella, estaba impresionante....volvió a sonar un teléfono....el de Edward, que estaba sentado al lado de Bella..

ola cariño- contestó él.

Ola! Ya estoy en tu casa esperándote, te he echado de menos..

y yo amor!- mientras decía amor, Bella se le acercó y le empezó a acariciar su miembro por encima de su pantalón.

Ufff- dijo Edward.

Todo bien amor?

Si bebe.

Te noto raro, seguro que va todo bien?

Si....su pantalón cada vez le apretaba mas....estaba muy excitado...

donde estáis ya??? te hecho de menos...

pues..... en esos momentos Bella le bajo la cremallera y entró dentro de sus boxers cogiendo su miembro con su mano. Y empezó a jugar con su miembro...- ya estamos cerca..gimió Edward.

Ok, bebe! Te espero fuera! Te quiero!

Yo también- gimió él.

Cuando colgó el teléfono Bella se apartó de él y empezó a hablar con Alice. Edward giro su cabeza hacia Emmet y Jasper...los dos estaban escuchando música con los ojos cerrados. Genial, nadie se había enterado. Estaba muy excitado.

Estaban llegando a la mansión de Alice. Bella se figo en la casa: era grande, pintada de blanco, con amplios ventanales, repletas de flores.

También se figo en una rubia vestida de santa que estaba en la puerta. Esta debía ser la novia de Edward.

Se acercó a Edward viendo aún su clara excitación y le dijo: Bella 1- Edward 0.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jugando con fuego:**

Tenia todo el fin de semana por delante y me iba a divertir como nunca...

Estaba en el centro de belleza dándome un masaje muy relajante, después me haría una limpieza de cutis, un tratamiento de algas y la manicura francesa.

Mientras me relajaba pensaba en lo que había pasado en casa de alice y lo fácil que me había sido llevarme bien con sus novias...inocentes...

_Flashback_

_Después de salir del coche dejando a Edward con un serio problema entre manos entramos dentro de la casa de Alice...bueno decir casa era poco..mas bien parecía una mansión, las habitaciones eran amplias, luminosas y con personalidad._

_El comedor estaba decorado de forma minimalista al igual que la cocina._

_La habitación de mi amiga estaba pintada de lila con los muebles blancos, un amplio armario ( mas bien parecía una habitación), un gran ventanal que daba a un lago y un baño propio con jacuzzi incluido._

_La habitación de Edward era blanca con los muebles negros, tenia varios estantes llenos de libros y cd's. Una televisión vanguardista de 3D de 60 pulgadas y una amplía cama en el centro de la habitación. También tenia una baño propio._

_La madre de Alice era un encanto, me trato como una hija mas. Me ayudo a instalarme en la habitación de su hijo y hablamos por largo rato._

_Me presentaron a las novias, decir que eran recatadas era poco..dios!! estábamos al siglo XXI, ¿ verdad?pues las chicas iban como si fueran ancianas. Lo juro..ni mi madre vestía así. _

_Al principio no les caí muy bien por como vestía pero al poco tiempo me gané su confianza..bien, eso era lo que yo quería._

_Edward tardo en salir del coche y se gano una reprimenda por parte de su novia que no entendía por que había tardado tanto en salir.._

_El me miro como si me fuera a matar pero actuó como si nada, beso a su novia y fue a dejar sus maletas .._

_Ayudé a Esme a preparar el almuerzo y a colocar la mesa, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por dejarme quedar en su casa...preparamos pasta con setas y filete con salsa a los 4 quesos._

_Comimos y después nos despedimos para ir al centro de Belleza. _

_Fin flashback_

Eran las 20 pm y ya estábamos listas.

Antes, mientras me estaban haciendo la manicura francesa, Esme llamó a Alice y le pidió que fuéramos a rentar algunas películas para hacer una noche en familia.

Salimos del centro y nos dirigimos a la única tienda en Forks de películas donde rentamos " Crueles intenciones" y " American beauty". Dos películas en mi opinión perfectas para espabilar a las novias de los hermanos de Allie.

Llegamos y todos estaban sentados en el sofá esperando las pizzas y las películas, obviamente..

-Ei!!! y nosotras? Como nos vamos a sentar si ya habéis ocupado todo los asientos...dijo Alice haciendo un puchero..

-Mira, aquí cabe otra persona- dijo Heidi, la novia de Edward, dejando a Edward en el medio...

y aquí otra..dijo Victoria al lado de su novio Jasper.

- ok, gracias chicas..vamos un momento a cambiarnos y venimos..- contesté mientras dejaba las películas encima de una pequeña mesita marrón.

Fui a mi habitación y me puse unos shorts negros y una playera lila. Salí y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Alice que se estaba poniendo unos shorts blancos y una playera verde.

- Estamos divinas....dijo Alice saltando mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala donde estaban esperándonos.

Al entrar vi como a los chicos se les desencajaba la mandíbula al vernos y sus ojos se oscurecían de puro deseo..

-Niñas os he traído unas mantas por si tenéis frió- dijo Esme amorosamente poniendo las mantas encima de la mesita.

- Gracias, señora Cullen- conteste muy educadamente.

- Bella te he dicho mil veces que me llames Esme, me haces parecer vieja.

- Sorry Esme se me olvida- dije

Me senté al lado de Edward ya que Alice se había sentado junto a Jasper...me quede mirando a Jasper quien no quitaba sus ojos de Alice y está estaba muy roja y nerviosa a su lado..interesante pensé..

-Quiero palomitas- dijo Emmet con un lindo puchero- ¿ Que es una película sin palomitas?

- Cariño- chilló Esme- ¿puedes hacer palomitas para 8 personas?

- Vale amor- contestó la voz de un hombre..cuando me giré y lo vi, supe de donde había sacado toda la perfección Edward, madre mía..vaya padre mas sensual y perfecto tenia Alice.

Se fue a prepararlas y mientras Alice decidía que película poner primero.

Edward cogió la manta y nos tapo a ambas...mientras Carlise, su padre, traía las palomitas.

- Hola Isabella es un gusto tenerte en casa- dijo dándome un beso en la palma de mi mano..

- Gracias Sr. Cullen por dejarme quedar aquí- contesté.

- Dime Carlise por favor.

-Ok Carlise pues a mi dime Bella- dije ganándome una sonrisa por parte de él.

Alice puso Crueles Intenciones que causo un gran impacto entre las chicas, justo lo deseado. Primero se pusieran rojas con algunas escenas subidas de tono y en una concreta escena, de coqueteo explicito ,se taparon los ojos para no ver como Sebastian coqueteaba con su hermanastra katheryn...dios..mientras Edward no paraba de tocarme la pierna.

En la escena en que Annette es seducida por Sebastian, Edward entró dentro de mi shorts i empezó a acariciar con su mano mi sexo por encima de mi tanga..yo cada vez estaba mas mojada e intentaba por todos los medios no pensar....su mano aparto mi tanga hacia un lado y con sus dedos me tocó mi punto g... dios lo necesitaba dentro de mi.... y como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento introdujo un dedo dentro de mi...se inclinó un poco y me dijo:

-dios, estas tan mojada y estrecha- me susurró..

Mientras intentaba aguantar mis gemidos me bombardeo con otro dedo haciéndome perder el control total sobre mis pensamientos y mis actos y en un acto reflejo me tapé con la manta y me mordí el labio hasta sangrar..

correte para mi- ronroneo entrando otro dedo dentro de mi.. y me corrí tan intensamente que aun no se como coño no gemí. Quitó su mano y la chupo- mmm..sabes tan bien.

Se acercó otra vez, mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración acelerada y me dijo: Edward 1- Bella 1, nena nunca vas a ganar. En este juego yo soy el rey- dijo con su mirada torcida, mi favorita.

Dije mi favorita..dios me estaba volviendo loca...Bella necesitas coger con alguien que no sea él, sino caerás en su trampa.

Joder, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda...pero dios como me había gustado.

Nadie se había enterado pero algo llamó mi atención... me fije en como Alice y Jasper se miraban. Note que había algo entre ellos...una especie de conexión..después hablaría con Alice de este asunto.

Intente no pensar en lo que había pasado, ese chico me volvía loca...pero no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, me había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir. Nunca volvería la Bella de antes, me lo había prometido junto a la lapida de mi abuela, la única persona que me entendía y me apoyaba. Ahora nadie me entiende, ni yo misma...pero eso a quien le importa.

Os preguntareis como era yo antes...antes era una niña inocente, que creía en las historias de amor, responsable, soñadora pero cuando mis padres se volvieron ricos todo cambio..quizá el dinero en manos de personas equivocadas lo destruye todo...en mi caso así fué.

A los 12 años fui volada por primera vez por mi primo Jared, en aquella época yo me quedaba en su casa pues mis papas estaban en blanco y no se podían permitir el mantenerme...aún recuerdo aquella noche...me había ido a dormir después de ver por quinta vez mi película favorita " Romeo y Julieta"..mientras dormía mi primo se acercó y me empezó a acariciar mi sexo. Me sobresalté y quise chillar pero me tapo la boca...subió mi camisón y me dejo desnuda... que gemelas mas perfectas tienes dijo mientras mordía mis pezones- yo quería chillar pero no podía . .. si gritas será peor...además si se lo cuentas a mi madre are que te marches de casa y no quieras saber que les pasará a tus padres...amenazó. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para alejarme de él pero acabe perdiendo mi virginidad aquella noche. Durante el año que viví con mi primo cada noche se repetía la misma escena y yo al final deje de luchar.

Después mis padres se volvieron ricos y me mandaron a un internado. Allí conocí a Jacob, mi primer y único amor. Me prometió nunca dejarme y cuidar siempre de mi, pero los cuentos de amor no existen,después de un año de salir juntos lo hicimos. Él se enteró que no era virgen y me trato como una puta. Empezó a acostarse con muchas chicas y cuando me enteré lo deje...desde ese momento ya no creí en el amor, ni en las promesas pues siempre se acaban rompiendo.

Ahora mi vida era perfecta, sin complicaciones. Debo reconocer que empece con mi carrera de actriz porno para llamar la atención pero la verdad ahora yo formaba parte de ese mundo, me sentía viva en él. No había sabido nunca mas de Jared o de Jacob.

Cuando acabo la película llegaron las pizzas. Mientras comíamos aún sentados en nuestros respectivos asientos comentábamos la película.

- por dios, que asco de película....parecía una porno!!!- exclamó Heidi indignada.

- Sin ánimos de ofender....¿as visto alguna vez una película porno??- pregunté alzando una ceja.

- no...pero esa película era inpura!!! el amor se ha de hacer después del matrimonio y solo para concebir hijos, verdad chicas?

- Verdad- contestaron Tanya y Victoria al unisono.

Tanto Alice como yo estallamos a carcajadas...¿ es una broma verdad?por dios chicas estáis en pleno ! Exclame no podéis pensar así, mejor dicho no debéis..jajajaj. La verdad no podía parar de reír.

- Eddie!!! ¿no vas a decir nada? Se esta burlando de mi- dijo indignada.

- Bella para..- dijo mirándome con sonrisa burlona.

- ok Eddie- dijo remarcando su nombre con tono lujurioso- sorry Heidi, solo me he..sorprendido, no pensaba que aun existían personas que pensaban así.

- Disculpas aceptadas. ¿Sabes que si lo haces con alguien antes de casarte es pecado? Y que puedes ir al infierno, ¿verdad? Pues yo no jugaría con fuego Bella no sea caso que te quemes.

- No te preocupes por mi hace mucho que tengo asegurado un sitio en el infierno..ya lo tengo asumido-dije con una sonrisa torcida mientras empezaba a jugar con el pequeño o mejor dicho ahora duro y grande Eddie..

Edward se tensó al sentir mi mano en su miembro..me levanté y con un movimiento sexy puse la otra película..

mmm Edward me puedes dejar un poco de manta..tengo un poco de frió- le dije al oído ,mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo y ganadome un gemido de parte de él.

Me tapo con la manta y justo cuando iba a empezar " american beauty" volví a colocar mi mano en su duro miembro. Le hice un pequeño masaje y le descordé el botón de su pantalón. Baje su bragueta y metí mi mano debajo de sus boxers.

No hagas ruido- le susurré- uff edward estas tan duro...mmmm

¿Todo esto es para mi?- dije mientras acariciaba su miembro- dios, como me gustaría sentirlo dentro de mi..

Empece a mover mi mano muy lentamente y jugué un poco con su puntita...cada vez lo hacia con mas intensidad. Él estaba como ido..haciendo todo su esfuerzo en no gemir..se mordió su labio..- como me gustaría poder chuparlo..mmm..hecho de menos tu sabor- le susurré en el oído.

Continué masturbando-le hasta que se corrió.

Dios Bella eres mi perdición... esta noche vengo a tu habitación, no cierres la puerta , me desharé de Heidi.

- Ok, Eddie...dije en un susurro.

Acabamos la película con todas las chicas alteradas por lo que habían visto. Me despedí y me fuí a mi habitación con Alice.

-Has visto que caras ponían, dios a veces mis hermanos no se que ven en ellas- dijo Alice, quien obviamente no soportaba a sus futuras cuñadas.

- Sí, pero me he fijado mas en la cara que ponía Jasper cada vez que te miraba..¿ que hay entre él y tú, Alice?- pregunté.

-¿Entre yo y Jasper?? porque preguntas eso- dijo Alice mas roja que un tomate.

-Cuenta...- le ordené con una sonrisa.

- Bueno...antes de conocer a Ben me gustaba mucho, pero el no me veía, nunca se fijaba en mi, por eso cogí con aquel profesor para llamar su atención y cuando me mandaron al internado estuve muy feliz porque así yo estaría con él. Pero el cogía con todas menos conmigo y luego empezó a salir con Lauren y yo me fije en Ben. Fin de la historia- cortó Alice apresuradamente y con voz dolida.

- Y esta noche..continua anda que soy yo- le hice uno de sus pucheros a ver si funcionaban.

- Y esta noche nada bella, no ves que le gustas tu..dijo Alice tristemente.

- Vaya..lo siento, no lo sabia. No pienso volver a coger con él, lo juro. Vamos a tramar un plan para que se enamore de ti...pero Alice, yo a Jasper no le gusto.

- Si que le gustas Bella, lo se...No se Bella estoy muy confundida..¿¿y Ben??

- Que pasa con Ben, ¿Alice?

-Pues que no se que siento por él...y él hace unos días me pidió para salir, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, no se si vale la pena perder a Ben por Jasper.

-Antes de que le digas nada a Ben besa a Jasper para saber que sientes por él realmente. -Vamos tengo una idea...

Cogí a Alice y fuimos al salón donde estaban las parejitas hablando de un viaje que harían este verano a Puerto Rico.

- Buenas...estábamos arriba intentado dormir pero no podemos y no se..se nos ha ocurrido jugar a un juego... ¿queréis jugar a Verdad o Reto?- pregunté.

- Mmm...Bueno si, pero en que consiste este juego?- preguntó Heidi- además es tarde y tengo que ir a mi casa.

-Eddie porque no le cuentas a tu novia de que va el juego, mientras voy en busca de una botella vacía.

- Cariño es un juego que no creo que te guste. Trata de girar una botella y esta señala a alguien, entonces puedes elegir entre verdad y reto..si eliges reto te hacen una prueba.. si eliges verdad contestas a cualquier pregunta que te hagan sino bebes- dijo dándole un suave beso.

- Yo quiero probar, nunca he jugado- creo que a la madre Teresa no le gustaría pero por una vez, pensó Heidi.

- ok, pues juguemos-decidió Victoria.

Bella llego con una botella vacía y con otra de tequila.

Todas se quedaron asustadas de ver esa botella de alcohol.

Bella ¿ tequila? ¿Crees que es necesario? Podrías coger cerveza y coca colas para ellas..no creo que sea apropiado para mi amor beber alcohol- dijo Emmet después de ver la mirada que su niña había hecho.

Pero Emm así es mas divertido, no creo que les pase algo por probar un poquito de alcohol, verdad?

Bueno...no se..por un día no creo que pase nada- dijo Jane no muy segura de lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Nos colocamos en circulo. Alice estaba sentada a mi lado, a su lado estaba Emmet, Jane, Heidi, Edward, Jasper y Victoria que estaba a mi otro lado.

Bien, ¿quien empieza?- pregunté.

yo- dijo Alice con emoción.

Giró la botella y señalo a Heidi.

Heidi, ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó.

Mmm..verdad- contestó.

¿cuantos novios has tenido a parte de mi hermanito?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara y alzando su ceja.

Ninguno, Edward es mi primer y único amor..me toca ¿ verdad?

Sips- contestó Edward dándole un beso muy tierno. Giró la botella y me tocó a mi.

Bella, ¿ verdad o reto?- preguntó.

Verdad- contesté.

¿ te has enamorado alguna vez?- preguntó pero yo no quise responder por lo que bebí un chupito de tequila.

Me toca- dije girando la botella que señalo a Jasper.

Jazz ¿verdad o reto?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

Reto supongo...contestó.

Ok! vamos a cerrarte los ojos con una venda o algo parecido...alguien te va a besar y tu vas a adivinar quien es...si fallas bebes un chupito,¿ok?

Alice se levantó a buscar un pañuelo en la cocina con que poder tapar los ojos a Jasper y se volvió a sentar a mi lado mientras Victoria le ponía la venda.

ok, ahora todos vais a cerrar los ojos..yo me voy a levantar y voy a tocar a la persona que va a besar a Jasper. Después le quitaré la venda a Jazz y os daré permiso para que abráis los ojos.

Todos asintieron y cerraron los ojos. Me levanté y bese a Edward quien me devolvió el beso con pasión, no lo podía evitar aun pensaba en lo del sofá.

Me volví a sentar y toque el brazo de Alice quien se levantó y beso a Jasper como si de ese beso dependiera su vida haciendo que Jasper gimiera.. Se separo a regañadientes y se volvió a sentar.

Me levanté y le quité la venda a Jasper. Este estaba muy excitado por lo que le di un cojín de los que estaban en el sofá para que se tapara.

-ok, abrid los ojos todos...bien Jazz quien te beso?- pregunté.

Jasper estaba confundido..Bella no era pensó, seguro pues él reconocería su dulce sabor..ese beso fue mágico, hacia tiempo que no sentía algo así. Pero quien podía ser...su novia estaba mas que claro que no, era imposible.

Solo quedaban tres posibles personas..¿pero quien le había dado ese fantástico beso?: Alice, Jane y Heidi...la pregunta era ¿ quien?quien le había besado así...dios tenía que contestar algo rápido..

mmm..no se...supongo que ¿ Jane?- preguntó Jasper con duda en su voz

¿me preguntas o afirmas?- le dije.

Supongo que afirmo- contesté. Entonces lo vi todo claro, Alice bajo su cabeza y se le inundaron sus ojos de lagrimas. Nos dijo que estaba muy cansada y que se iba a dormir...dios fue ella! Ella me dio el segundo mejor beso que he tenido en mi vida..el primero fue aquella noche, cuando tenía 5 años y estaba haciendo una pijamada a casa de mis mejores amigos, había tormenta y me fui un momento a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, entonces aquella niñata bajo pues también tenía sed y se fue la luz . En aquella oscuridad sentí una fuerza magnética que me impulso a besarla...fue mi primer beso y el de Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de la gran escritora S.M yo solo me permito jugar con ellos.**

**La comida**

Alice había decidido olvidar a Jasper para siempre y dejarle las puertas libres para hacer lo que quisiera con Bella. Se había engañado tantas veces con él, pensando cosas que sabia que nunca iban a pasar. Le había gustado el beso pero no quería volver a abrir viejas heridas. Le agrado que Bella quisiera conseguir cosas imposibles por ella, se había convertido en una gran amiga, en muy poco tiempo.

Sintió como llamaban a su puerta. Abrió... era Jasper.

- Ei! Jazz, ¿que quieres?- dijo esta con confusión.

- Alice..yo siento lo de antes, no quería hacerte sentir mal. La verdad Ben tiene suerte de tener a una chica tan linda y que ademas bese tan bien como tu- dijo Jasper nervioso. No sabia como actuar.

- No temas estoy bien- dije un poco dolida.

- ¿ seguro? mira Alice para mi eres como mi hermanita pequeña y no me gustaría perderte o que tuviéramos una relación incomoda...

- no temas Jasper, por solo un juego no vamos a tener una relación incomoda. Te dejo que quiero llamar a Ben. Buenas noches Jazz.

- Buenas noches Alice.

Jasper la había mentido. La había querido, que decía aún la quería pero no podía jugar con ella, estar con ella significaría cambiar, dejar de jugar y no quería. Se lo pasaba demasiado bien, ademas estaba Victoria, su futura esposa. La tenia que ver como a una hermana, no podía verla como nada mas, no podía, no podía, no podía, se lo repitió mil veces.

Bella estaba en su habitación pensando en lo sucedido, se sentía mal por Alice. Aun no podía creer como en tan poco tiempo Alice había entrado en su vida, ahora no se imaginaba su vida sin la duende. La verdad nunca había tenido ninguna amiga de verdad aunque siempre había sido una persona muy popular. Jasper no había reaccionado como había supuesto y solo esperaba que Alice no estuviera molesta con ella. Salio de la habitación de Edward para entrar en la habitación de Alice, quien estaba sentada hablando por teléfono.

- Si amor, yo también te quiero y te estaño- dijo esta con una gran sonrisa- oye Ben te dejo ya que mi nueva hermanita acaba de entrar en mi habitación para cotillear.

-Te quiero- dijo él.

- yo también - contesto ella.

Bella se sentó justo al lado de Alice.

- Siento lo de Jasper- dijo Bella con la mirada gacha.

- Bella..¿ sentirlo? con ese beso me he dado cuenta que no le quiero...bueno si, pero no tanto como quiero a Ben. Le he contado lo de la fiesta y para no engañarlo, hemos acordado empezar a salir oficialmente el lunes. Por cierto no quiero que dejes de estar con Jasper.

- Pero Alice pensaba que te gustaba Jasper. No te puedo hacer esto Alice- aunque solo de pensar dejar de tener sexo con él me ponía mala pero por Alice todo.

- Si que puedes y lo aras y yo disfrutaré ayudándote y comentando las jugadas. ¿Trato hecho?.

- mmmm...trato hecho- dije y nos abrazamos.

- ¿Y si nos emborrachamos?- pregunto Alice- es que así no echare tanto de menos a Ben- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Vale vamos a buscar algo para beber.

Bajaron las escaleras y se volvieron a encontrar a las parejas hablando...

- Hola de nuevo- dijo Hedi.

- Ey, no os estorbamos...solo vamos a por una botellita de tequila- dijo Alice.

- Hermanita¿ tequila?- preguntó Emmet burlón.

- Tu hermanita hecha de menos a su adorable novio Ben y vamos a distraerla con tequila- conteste.

- Dios Alice no lo hagas iras al infierno por ello. No se debe beber ni menos alcohol de alta graduación- dijo Heidi alarmada.

- ¿ alcohol de alta graduación? nunca lo había escuchado llamarlo así...interesante- dijo Bella con ironía en su voz.

- Edward! Bonita camiseta, por cierto¿que llevas en el cuello?- dijo recordando el chupetón que le había hecho ella días atrás.

- Amor, ¿que es esto?- preguntó Heidi alarmada- ¿estas enfermo?

- Es un golpe, me choque contra la puerta y me hice daño- dijo mirando fijamente a Bella para que no dijera nada mas.

- ¿ que raro no? golpearse en el cuello.. Si no supiera que eres fiel a Heidi pensaría que esto es un chupeton, pero Heidi no te preocupes el es todo un santo. En el internado le llaman el monje, ya sabes- dijo mientras Alice aguantaba la risa.

Jasper y Emmet también se estaban aguantando la risa, pobre Edward.

- ¿ el monje?- dijo esta ilusionada- que bien!

- si, ¿por que no vienes un día de visita y lo compruebas?- sonreí.

- pero Bella no recuerdas que esta prohibido recibir visitas- replico Edward de forma seca.

- bueno..si pero siempre se puede intentar hacer una excepción, no se ...nunca se sabe.

Alice mientras Bella ponía en un gran aprieto a Edward se fue a buscar la botella de tequila. Misión, celebrar su noviazgo con Ben, y dejar atrás los viejas amorios.

- Así que, Bella ¿tu tienes pareja?- preguntó Victoria.

- no y no la quiero- contestó Bella muy segura de si misma.

- ¿ por que no quieres?¿ no te sientes sola?- dijo Heidi asombrada, ella no se imaginaba sin Edward, para ella él lo era todo.

- no la quiero por que me gusta ser libre, no depender de nada ni de nadie- contestó remarcando la palabra nadie y mirando fijamente a Edward y Jasper.

- Yo no se que haría sin mi Eddie- suspiro Heidi.

- ¿ Eddie?- dijo levantando una ceja- prefiero el mote de monje..dijo mientras Alice aparecía con una botella de tequila en la mano.

- Bueno peques nosotras las mayores nos vamos a " dormir"- dijo Alice moviendo la botella de tequila- Buenas noches a todos!

-Buenas noches- dijo Bella mientras subía con Alice hacía la habitación de esta.

- Buenas noches- dijeron todos.

Se pasaron toda la noche bebiendo, riendo, contándose secretos hasta que el sueño las venció.

Al día siguiente Esme las despertó muy temprano pues habían de ayudar a preparar la fiesta. Bella y Alice tenían que contarle a Esme lo de esta noche. No querían tener problemas con ellos por la fiesta. Aun con el pijama y con toda la resaca de la noche anterior se fueron a la cocina a por una aspirina y un vaso de agua.

Buenos días! - dijeron mientras cogían un vaso de agua y una aspirina cada una.

Esme, Carlise- dijo Bella con todos dentro- ¿ podemos hablar de algo privado con vosotros?

Claro cariño, espera un segundo que pongo el tiramisú en la nevera- dijo Esme en voz amable.

Carlise y Esme acompañaron a las chicas al salón. Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar. Mientras los chicos escuchaban la conversación.

mami, papi- dijo alice con su adorable sonrisa que nadie podía negarse a ella- esta noche...tenemos una fiesta de un amigo de Bella.

¿ así cariño? ¿Y cual es el problema?- preguntaron los dos claramente confusos.

Bueno exactamente no hay ningún problema pero quería pediros permiso para ir a la fiesta de Nacho Vidal...su fiesta play boy- dijo Alice con un susurro.

Es muy probable que salgamos en algunas revistas y no quiero que Alice tenga problemas con ustedes- concluyo Bella un poco temerosa por su reacción.

Primero Bella hablame de tu no de usted, me haces parecer vieja. Segundo, hija te hemos educado de una forma liberal y te hemos inculcado valores, no me importa que vayas a esta fiesta, ni que salgas en revistas pero no quiero que hagas algo que después te arrepientas. Bella, sabemos que haces pornografía y ni a mi ni a mi marido nos importa, solo te diré que si alguna vez tienes cualquier problema nos lo digas- dijo Esme de una forma maternal y cariñosa.

Hija estamos orgullosos de ti y confiamos plenamente en ti. Gracias por preguntarnos, que os vaya muy bien esta noche- dijo Carlise guiñándonos un ojo.

Gracias! dijo Alice mientras saltaba encima de sus padres y los abrazaban. Yo estaba feliz por ella...me gustaría que mis padres pensaran igual y que estuvieran orgullosos de mi..

Emmet, Edward y Jasper estaban con la boca abierta. Iban a la fiesta de Nacho Vidal! y ellos querían ir pero sabían que no podían, tenían noche de cine con sus novias y no podían dejarlas, ya que por "culpa" del internado nunca se veían. Ya habían reservado sitio en el restaurante Avra de comida Griega y después iban a ver la nueva película de Julia Roberts " come, reza, ama" un drama.

Se sentaron rápidamente en sus puestos continuando con su desayuno cuando vieron que Esme y Carlise se levantaban para volver a la cocina.

Bella y Alice estaban muy felices. La segunda no se creía que sus padres fueran tan abiertos para aceptar lo de la fiesta, Bella había tenido razón era mejor contárselo. Se fueron a duchar, cada uno en su respectivos cuartos y se vistieron para ir a ayudar con la preparación de la comida familiar.

Alice se puso un vestido rosa palabra de honor con unas tacones que Bella le había dejado cuando vio ese vestido, se rizo su pelo y se maquillo de la misma tonalidad que el vestido. Bella se puso un mono azul palabra de honor con unos tacones a juego del mismo color, se plancho el cabello y se ondulo algunos mechones sueltos. Se maquillo muy suavemente y se puso gloss.

Bajaron al fin a desayunar, la verdad estaban muertas de hambre. Los chicos ya estaban ayudando a su madre a colocar las mesas y a poner las luces. Bella y Alice cogieron una manzana y salieron a fuera a tomar el sol mientras veían a los chicos trabajar. Esme y Carlise entraron a la casa para comenzar a preparar la comida.

Eddie!- chillo Alice logrando que se sobresaltara- pon la mesa mas hacia el centro sino no cabrán- ordeno mientras Bella reía entre dientes dando un mordisco en su ya casi inexistente manzana- mas a la derecha..ahora un poco mas a la izquierda.

Joder Alice, basta...la dejo aquí y ya, no entiendo por que lo tenemos que hacer nosotros ¿para que nos sirven los criados?- dijo mas que molesto.

Eddie, esto de estar sin sexo te deja muy irritado- dijo Bella dando un mordisco a su manzana.

¿ propones alguna solución?- pregunto con su sonrisa torcida.

Si, ven- Edward se acerco hasta que su labios estaban a solo unos centímetros de los labios de ella- podrías...mm- gimió- masturbarte, mientras yo esta noche tendré sexo de verdad...

Yo creo que tengo una mejor solución- contestó Edward excitado por su gemido.

¿ así?iluminame- provoco ella.

Justo cuando Edward le iba a enseñar su idea que era básicamente llevarla a una habitación y follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, llego su papa para que continuaran colocando las cosas.

mas tarde te iluminare- dijo Edward.

No yo creo que no- replico Bella.

Bella y Alice entraron a la casa. Prepararon patatas al horno rellenos de mozzarela, canalones de magret de pato con bechamel de salvia, hamburguesas de salmón, tostadas de fua con caviar, pastel de carne, tortilla de calabacín y por último un tiramisu de postre.

Estaba todo hecho ya. El patio estaba decorado con un mantel blanco que tapaba la gran mesa, cubiertos de plata, copas de cristal de murano y grandes espelmas alrededor de la mesa todo en su conjunto muy acogedor.

Llegaron los invitados: Hedi, Victoria, Jane, la abuela de Alice, Sandrín y su otro hijo, el magnate de los negocios Victor quien después de su cuarto divorcio y sus diez hijos vive con su madre.

Se sentaron a la mesa: Carlise y Sandrín presidian las puntas. Esme a la derecha de su marido, Victor a la izquierda de su madre. Al lado de Victor, Edward, Jasper, Emmet y al final Esme. A la derecha de Sandrín estaba Alice, Bella, Heidi, Victoria y Jane.

Bella hizo migas con todos rápidamente. Mientras comían se divertía torturando a Edward por debajo de la mesa, con su pie masajeaba el ya duro miembro de Edward. Heidi mientras hablaba a toda la familia sobre sus clases...

¿Cariño me estas escuchando?- dijo Heidi a Edward notando claramente que este no le prestaba atención.

Mmm...si claro cariño- medio contestó este aturdido.

Bella se levantó para ir a buscar el postre y de paso recoger algunos platos. Cogió el de Alice, Sandrín, Victor y el de Edward dejando le ver su escote y ver como este reprimía un gemido.. Alice quien recogía los otros platos la siguió con una risita.

Bells eres mala! pero me encanta! ¿has visto su cara? Fue buenísimo!- dijo esta sin parar de reírse.

Aún voy a ser peor...preparada para ver como accidentalmente abriendo esta botella de champan mancho su pantalón y su miembro y claro ..si ensució lo limpio, tu distraeme a Victor.

Jajja preparada jaja- estaba en el suelo sin parar de reír.

Bella con la botella de Moet en sus manos salio rumbo a la mesa con Alice detrás llevando copas.

Bueno vamos a brindar antes de traer el postre..¿ os parece?- dijo esta colocándose entre Victor y Edward.

Perfecto- dijeron casi todos. Ellas no querían tomar Champan por lo que brindarían con agua.

Saco el plástico que envolvía el tapón y presiono para que el tapón saliera disparado hacia arriba y accidentalmente al espantarse por el ruido volcó un poco de champan en el miembro de Edward.

oh! Edward lo siento ¿estas bien?- preguntó Bella fingiendo preocupación- espera que cojo una servilleta. Con la servilleta le masajeo su miembro- esto no se seca, tendrás que ira a cambiarte. Lo siento en serio- dijo con la cabeza gacha haciendo que todos notaran cual mal se sentía, bueno todos no: Emmet, Jasper, Alice y como no, el propio Edward, sabían la verdad. Cuando esto había pasado nadie se había dado cuenta pues todos estaban escuchando a Alice hablar sobre como habían los canelones.

No te preocupes hija, solo es un poco de champan. Anda Edward dile que no hay por que sentirlo y vete a cambiar- ordeno su abuela.

Si, abu..Bella- dijo mirándola fijamente- ha sido un accidente sin importancia, no te preocupes.

Edward se fue a cambiar mientras pensaba como devolvérsela, dios estaba tan cachondo, necesitaba que alguien le hiciera un oral o algo...necesitaba sexo.

Cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Jasper.

**Necesito refuerzo, ven tío. Estoy en mi habitación.**

Jasper mientras hablaba con todos le vibro su móvil. Se disculpo y haciendo ver que era una llamada, subió a la habitación de Edward. Al entrar vio a Edward con una lencería muy sexy en la mano, ¿era un disfraz de tigresa?

Tio.. dios! no creo que pueda aguantar todo el fin de semana sin sexo y ademas con Bella por la casa aun todo se hace peor- dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba en la cama con un muy frustrado Edward.

Necesito follar con Bella, voy a hacer que venga...tio cubrenos con todos.

No! ni hablar tu ya has follado con ella mas que yo, no...me toca a mi- dijo Jasper molesto por la situación.

Mira te prometo que si me ayudas hasta el Martes Bella es tuya...yo follare con Jessica y te la dejare solo para ti.

Ok, que vaya bien con la pequeña tigresa- dijo este mientras volvía a la mesa mientras pensaba en todo lo que le haría a Bella.

Bella recibió un mensaje.

**Sube a mi habitación! Ya! EC**

**No pienso subir B**

**Si no subes te rompo tu disfraz de vampiresa. Tienes tres segundos. EC**

Bella alarmada, pues no le daba tiempo de comprar otro disfraz igual, subió hasta su habitación, bueno la de Edward, no sin antes disculparse diciendo que iba al servicio.

Al entrar unas fuertes manos la cogieron de la cintura y la tiraron a la cama.

Bella has sido una autentica perra durante la comida por lo que yo seré un perro ahora- dijo Edward con voz ronca y con unos simples boxers mientras le quitaba el mono y la dejaba expuesta para él.

Se un perro, montame- dijo mientras se quitaba el tanga y se abría de piernas.

Edward inmediatamente se bajo sus boxers y la penetro muy fuerte, sin parar, solos sintiendo como sus cuerpos chocaban, le beso los pezones, le pego muy suavemente en la cara mientras esta gemía. Dios estaba en el cielo- pensó Edward.

Se salio de ella unos instantes para que ella se colocara de cuatro patas, la volvió a penetrar mientras le pegaba en sus nalgas muy fuertemente y le cogía su pelo para hacerla levantar aun con fuertes embestidas, tocando sus pechos, pellizcando suavemente su clítoris. Llegaron al éxtasis, al clímax, al todo y se dejaron caer rendidos.

Jasper al llegar a la mesa dijo que Edward se estaba duchando para quitar la peste de alcohol que tenia su cuerpo.

Alice le miro alzando una ceja..Después de casi dos horas.

**Jasper...Bella y Edward están follando ¿ verdad? A.**

**Si, al..¿oye me cubres un momento? J.**

**Si, ¿por? A.**

**Voy a espabilaros que ya han pasado mas de dos horas. J.**

**Hecho. A,**

Jasper se disculpo alegando ir a buscar a Edward.

Alice se estaba dando cuenta que se había estado engañando, ya no le gustaba Jasper, solo lo veía como un amigo.

Edward se levantó al fin satisfecho, el sexo con Bella era genial, no sin antes besarla- hasta el Martes pensó para si.

Jasper entro en la habitación y se encontró con Bella desnuda. Se acerco a ella..

- ei ! Jazz! ven...dijo mientras Jasper la empezaba a besar mientras se desnudaba...

**Buenas a todas y a todos! siento la espera de esta historia, próximamente pondré mas capítulos.**

**Mil gracias a todas aquellas personas que la han puesto como favorita o en alerta! Dejen reweis para saber su opinión!**

**A los que siguen viaje inesperado pronto lo subiré al igual que separados y unidos por el destino!**

**En el próximo capitulo la Fiesta!**

**muchos besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Fiesta**

**Pov Bella**

Definitivamente Jasper es un gran amante pensó Bella mientras se estaba duchando. Después de estar con Edward había follado con Jasper, la verdad los dos son magníficos.

Cuando salio de la ducha había una divertida Alice esperándola sentada encima de su cama.

- ¿ que tal la tarde?¿ muy movida?- dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- cuenta, cuenta..

- si, muy movida...Alice en serio ¿quieres saber como es follar con Edward o con Jasper?- preguntó Bella rezando por que dijera que no.

- Claro, por cierto mientras tu lo hacías, llame a Rosalie. Preparate, que vamos a su casa a cambiarnos, ya he preparado las cosas.

- ok, ¿te importa si te lo cuento en el camino?- dije intentando evadir su pregunta.

- no, para nada, me lo acabaras contando igualmente.

Bella se fue a vestir y opto por algo cómodo. Se puso un pantalón rojo largo con dos oberturas que le llegaban hasta la cadera y un top palabra de honor negro, corto que mostraba su ombligo. Se calzo unas sandalias negras y se acomodo su larga melena con una coleta. Cuando bajaron se encontraron a todos viendo una película.

- Mama, nos vamos a casa de Rose a vestirnos para luego ir a la fiesta, nos quedaremos a dormir a su casa. Nos vemos mañana!- dijo dándole un beso a sus padres- Abu, me voy. ¿ te quedas a dormir aquí o te vas?

- Ali me voy a casa que Peter me espera- dijo Sandrín echando de menos a su perrito, un dulce chihuahua blanco.

- Vale, te quiero! nos vemos- dijo dándole un beso.

- Nos vemos tío Victor, adiós a todos!- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos.

Todos se despidieron de ellas. Ya en el coche Alice interrogo a su amiga sobre su agitada tarde, sin entrar en muchos detalles. Condujeron hasta llegar a una hermosa casa, de estilo Victoriano. Al llegar un hombre mayor las fue a recibir para ayudarles con sus cosas y para llevarse, posteriormente, el coche y aparcarlo en el parking privado de la mansión. Al entrar subieron por unas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la habitación de Rose.

Su habitación era amplia, con las paredes pintadas de rosa, muebles grises y cortinas negras. Rose estaba esperando a sus nuevas amigas desde que había amanecido. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada por no dar la talla. Por fin había podido dejar la habitación A, no soportaba a sus compañeras, aun no sabia por que había dejado de lado a Alice, esta no se lo merecía. Aun se sorprendía de cuan rápido la había perdonado

Le dijo a su chef Marcel que les preparara unos sándwiches y unos cócteles para ella y sus amigas. Al verlas llegar se sintió un poco mas relajada.

- Hola niñas!- se abrazaron las tres.

- ¿ que tal la comida familiar?- preguntó.

- Bien ha sido interesante, alguien y no diré nombres- dijo señalando con la mirada a Bella- ha tenido una tarde muy agitada con dos sujetos, no si antes volcar champan en el pantalón de mi hermanito y darle un masaje en su miembro delante de toda mi familia- dijo Alice a modo de resumen. Rosalie alzo una ceja y se empezó a reír.

- Bien hecho, que sepan quien manda. ¿A que hora tenemos que llegar allí?- preguntó Rosalie bastante nerviosa.

- A las 22:30, aun tenemos un montón de tiempo ya que solo son las 19 ¿practicamos el baile?- preguntó Bella.

- Si, la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo Alice bajando la cabeza.

- mmm...puedes pedir que nos preparen unos..- en el instante que iba a pedir unos cócteles para tranquilizar a sus amigas, Marcel entró con una jarra y tres copas.

- Srta. Hale sus bebidas- dijo Marcel.

-Gracias Marcel- contestó esta con desdén. Ella y Marcel habían tenido un pequeño affaire que acabo con su amistad, ¿el motivo? Él estaba casado y ella no lo sabía.. Rose no soportaba las mentiras.

La bebida que Marcel les sirvió disipo los nervios de Rose y Alice. Practicaron los pasos entre risas y bromas. Pararon para descansar y comer unos riquísimos sándwiches vegetales, cuando el móvil de Bella sonó..era John.

Hola John!- le saludo Bella muy contenta- acabamos de ensayar el numero que te comenté que haríamos para Nacho.

- Hola Bella, he hablado con nacho y hemos acordado que con vuestro numero daréis inicio a la fiesta.

- ¿ en serio?- preguntó esta sorprendida.

- Si , tenéis que llegar sobre las 22:15 en la sala de fiestas Rich Palace. Recuerda que habrá muchos fotógrafos.

- Ok, John, gracias- contestó Bella.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias en este momento eres la nueva musa del porno por lo que la gente tendría que pagar por ver tu actuación. Nos vemos dentro de poco cariño.

- Si John. Nos vemos.

Bella y John, cuando se conocieron tuvieron un breve aunque intenso romance, que en cierta forma hizo que Bella consiguiera entrar en el mundo de la pornografía, fue en una palabra, su descubridor. Le presento ha varios directores, conoció a varios actores ,fueron a varias fiestas donde poco a poco Bella formo un nombre.

Bella conoció a John en unas de las tantas fiestas que sus papas le obligaban a asistir. Él se quedo prendado de ella. Vio en ella un gran potencial.

- Niñas! os tengo una gran sorpresa- dijo Bella muy contenta- nosotras, daremos inicio a la fiesta de Nacho con nuestro número. Tenemos que estar a las 22:15 en la sala de fiestas Rich Palace.¿ Vamos a prepararnos?

- ¿ las primeras?- dijo Rose nerviosa- ¿ y si no nos sale bien? Dios..aremos el ridículo delante de tantas personas.

- Rose, lo haremos bien, que dijo bien lo haremos muy bien. No seas gallina, no te va ese papel. - Por cierto, cuando lleguemos habrán un montón de fotógrafos por lo que muy probablemente saldremos en alguna que otra revista..Rose, no te dará ningún problema, ¿ no?

- No por eso no te preocupes mis padres viven en su propio mundo y nunca salen de él.

- Niñas!- chilló una muy emocionada Alice- a preparamos!

Rose se fue a duchar mientras Bella y Alice ponían música y se moldeaban su pelo. Querían que su pelo tuviera volumen, con rizos. Se maquillaron sus ojos con negro para dar volumen y profundidad a la mirada, se pintaron los labios de rojo pasión y se pusieron un poco de colorete. Ya estaban listas, ahora solo faltaba la ropa. Se pusieron un corsé de cuero negro, una mini, que mas bien parecía un cinturón, del mismo tejido y color, y unas sandalias negras con tiras de diamantes.

Se colocaron unas pulseras cada una de una piedra diferente. Alice de esmeraldas y Bella de diamantes. Llevaban solo un tanga casi transparente de diferente color cada una.

Al salir del baño con su cabello ya preparado, Rose se quedo con la boca abierta. Lucían divinas, se veían como diosas del sexo en estado puro.

Se maquilló al igual que sus dos amigas y se puso la misa ropa. Su pulsera era de rubíes.

Llamaron al chófer de Rose para que las recogiera en la entrada de su casa con una limusina. Era su gran noche...

Al llegar miles de periodistas les acecharon con fotos y preguntas. Posaron con algunas celebridades y entraron al lugar.

John las esperaba en la entrada para conducirlas al camerino, debían ser retocadas y preparadas para el gran show.

A las 22:20 Nacho se presento en su camerino para ver a Bella quien aprovecho para presentar-le a Rosalie y Alice. Estas felicitaron al homenajeado y brindaron por la fiesta que iba a comenzar.

La sala, llena de personas, se oscureció durante unos segundos, unos focos iluminaron el escenario.

Bella, Rose y Alice salieron, recibiendo una ola de aplausos del público. La canción sexy bitch de Akon sonó.

Empezaron a bailar sensualmente, moviendo sus manos a sus pechos y sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Los nervios desaparecieron por completo.

Rose y Bella empezaron a tocar a Alice muy sensualmente. Bella la beso y después Rosalie para acabar besándose ellas dos mientras Alice seguía bailando. Bella le quito la mini con la boca mientras Rose la besaba y le desabrochaba el corsé. Quedándose con un simple tanga.

Alice se subió a uno de los postes bailando.

Rose y Bella se besaron. Bella se agacho para que Rose le pegara en el culo y gimió. Se quitaron las prendas quedando solo con el tanga.

Rose se agacho y le lamió su sexo por encima de esa minúscula prenda. Alice volvió al escenario y beso los pechos de Bella mientras Rose le introducía varios dedos hasta llegar a su orgasmo. Al recuperarse Bella beso el sexo de Rose mientras esta lamia el sexo de Alice.

Al acabar la canción todos estaban con la garganta seca. El show había impresionado mucho.

Cantaron todos el feliz cumpleaños mientras un pastel entraba desde el techo con fuegos artificiales.

Las chicas se cambiaron por ropas que John les había escogido. Todos los presentes las felicitaron y en menos de cinco minutos tenían en su poder como 60 tarjetas con números de teléfono, cada una.

**Pov Alice**

El baile nos salio genial, la verdad me encantó cuando Bella me beso y después cuando Rose me lamió mi sexo hasta hacerme llegar al orgasmo. Fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida. Al entrar al camerino John nos felicito. Tire las tarjetas pues dentro de nada saldría exclusivamente con Ben y no valía la pena. Aun pienso como mi vida, en tan solo tres días, ha cambiado tanto. Nos trajeron un baso de Vodka y empezamos a beber mientras las tres reíamos sin parar del número que habíamos hecho. Me siento tan feliz, como en casa, con ellas a mi lado.

El vestido que John me trajo era verde esmeralda transparente, me encanta como me quedaba. El de Bella era rojo pasión con una escote gigante y el de Rose era negro de tiras.

Al salir todos estaban ya sentados en sus puestos. Nos guiaron a la misma mesa de Nacho y empezamos a comer y a beber. Creo que esta es la noche que mas he bebido.

Conocí a Hector, el primo de John y me encanto. La verdad se parecía a Jasper y para sacarme la espina que tanto tiempo había llevado en mi corazón, le bese y tonteamos un poco . Me pidió ir a bailar y yo encantada acepte. Después de esto, no recuerdo nada, lo único que se, es que estoy en una habitación de un hotel con Hector desnudo a mi lado. Esa noche fue la primera vez que prove la coca y la última claro esta.

También nos ofrecieron un contrato para una película porno lesbiana a las tres y aceptamos.

Que noche mas loca.

**Rose Pov:**

Sin palabras. Me lo estoy pasando genial. Es como un sueño hecho realidad. Lo habíamos logrado, participaríamos en una película pornografía las tres. Me extraño que el pastel fuese antes de la cena pero no me importo. Estoy eufórica, alegre, en años no me había sentido así. Soy afortunada de que Bella haya entrado en mi vida y que haya recuperado a Ali. Bueno teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que he bebido y que mientras estoy pensando esto estoy en medio de un trió, es la mejor fiesta de mi vida.

Dios estos dos hombres me están haciendo probar el cielo. Me estaban penetrando a la vez. Dios. Mas mas...no paraba de gemir. Esta mañana me he despertado en la tarima donde hicimos el espectáculo desnuda con dos fantásticos hombres a mi lado.

**Bella Pov**

Éxito al fin vienes a mi- pensé mientras bebía mi quinta copa de whisky y con Nacho nos metíamos una ralla. Empezamos a bailar muy juntos hasta que acabamos en el lavabo follando como dos animales. Lo de anoche fue genial- pensé mientras me levantaba del suelo del lavabo. Tenia que encontrar a las que ahora son mis mejores amigas, si por fin tengo a alguien a quien puedo llamar mejor amiga.

Salí del baño descalza y con la ropa rota, dios este Nacho es un bestia. Me encontré a Rose medio dormida, desnuda encima la tarima. Me acerque a ella y la bese.

- Hola Bella.

- Buenos días Rose, que tal con ¿Jeramin y Scott?

- ¿ quien?

- Los dos chicos con quienes has follado.

- ¿ chicos? Dios Bella, no los subestimes son hombres.

- Lo que tu digas- dijo esta.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible.

- Tu también!- replique sacando-le la lengua, para luego reírnos..

-Y¿ Alice?- preguntó Rose mientras se ponía lo que quedaba de vestido.

- No se, se fue con el primo de John..Hector, voy a llamarla- dije cogiendo el móvil de Rose.

Ring, ring, ring.

- ¿ Rose?

- Ey Alice, soy Bella ¿donde estas?

- Pues no lo se, estoy en una habitación de hotel.

- Mmm...¿ no puedes preguntar?

- Espera, es el hotel Hilton.

- Ok, ahora venimos.

- Os espero en la recepción.

-Bye

-Bye Bells.

Bella colgó el teléfono.

- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Alice en el hotel Hilton, ¿sabes ir?

- No voy a llamar para que nos vengan a buscar.

Mientras Rose hablaba por teléfono Bella se fue al baño a buscar su bolso que se lo había dejado allí.

- Vaya mierda, no se por que coño tenemos a los criados, son todos unos incompetentes. Mi papa tienes 20 coches en su garaje y ninguno funciona, ja! Este hombre es un vago, voy a decirle a papa que lo despida- dijo Rose hecha una furia tirando su móvil al suelo.

-Haber tranquilizate, pedimos un taxi y ya.

-Ok, ¿tienes efectivo?

- Pues no, solo llevo la tarjeta.

- Genial yo tampoco llevo nada.

- Mierda...¿ y ahora que hacemos?

- Espera ya se, voy a llamar a Sam- dijo cogiendo su teléfono- no contesta, genial lo que nos faltaba. Llama a los hermanos de Alice.

- Claro, ahora los llamo- dijo Bella buscando en su agenda el numero de Jasper.

-¿ si?- dijo un voz soñolienta.

- Ey Jasper soy Bella.

- Bella son las 6 de la mañana

- Jasper no seas quejica, por fa ven a buscarnos al local rich palace.

- Joder Bella, bueno en 1 hora estoy alli.

- ¿ una hora? No Jasper 10 minutos que tenemos que ir al hotel Hilton a por Alice.

- Vale como usted mande Milady, en 20 minutos estoy aquí, pero quiero una recompensación.

- Ok Jazz lo que tu quieras.

- hasta ahora, no tardo.

- Bye.

**Pov Jasper**

Que coño hacia Alice en el hotel Hilton, bueno a mi no me tenía que importar lo que hacía con su vida, no era mi problema pero me molestaba

Me levante de mi cómoda cama y fui a la habitación que Edward tenía este fin de semana. Edward estaba durmiendo boca abajo.

Edward, despierta!- le chille en el oído de Edward logrando que se despertara de golpe.

Joder Jazz, tio! eres un imbecil, ¿ que quieres? Dios...no me lo puedo creer- dijo mirando a su reloj- son las seis de la mañana, que haces hombre.

Calla la boca y escucha. Tengo que ir a buscar a Bella en el Rich Palace y a tu hermana en el Hilton. ¿ vienes?

¿ que?- chilló- ¿que coño hace la enana en un hotel? Ya veras el sermón que le voy a pegar, y si, voy.

Se levantó y me fui a cambiar. No podía dejar de pensar en Alice, no para Jasper. Piensa en Maria. Si en Maria.


End file.
